The Fairy Tail Reaper
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: A boy from a different world is sent to the world of fairy tail to save it's world from a dark force. he will accomplish this with Fiore's number 1 unpredictable guild along with stealing a few hearts along the way. OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is Animationwrestlingfan101 here with my partner stigma13 with another story this time with a mix of Fairy Tail and Bleach. Disclaimer we own nothing but the OC Shiro Kirigaya.

Enjoy!

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **The Fairy Tail Reaper**

In a apartment room people can see a 18 year old teenager watching an anime about a teenager and spirits. The teenager is wearing a black undershirt with black pants showing that he has a muscular built that is more along the line of speed rather than strength with black steel toe biker boots. He has raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears he is about 6'2.

This is Shiro Kirigaya and he has been living on his own as long as he can remember his mother died while giving birth to him and his father was killed in the military when he was also young and was lucky that he found a part time job in a music store. Plus he got a bonus with working with them. He saw that his show was done so he turned off the tv and went to his room and opened a case.

He opened it and took out a purple neck guitar with a pick in the front of it. He took out and began to play a few notes from it but was told to knock it out and put it back in the case and went to sleep to get himself some rest for tomorrow.

But what he didn't know was that his life was going to change forever as a flash appeared behind him and disappeared.

 **Dream Sequence**

"Groan" "My head." Shiro said as he grabbed his head and stood up and saw that he wasn't at his room but in the middle of a town in sunset. As he walked around it began to rain as Shiro was trying to find someone around here.

"Hello anybody here?" Shiro said as he was walking around and saw a massive clock tower. As he went on top since he saw no one is in this town. As he got up he saw the massive view of the town and forest.

" **So this is our wielder world I am impressed."** A voice said and Shiro turned around but saw nobody there.

" **This world it's calm and beautiful."** The voice said and Shiro turned around and saw that a person there. It was a man with a lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses **(1)** standing on the edge of the tower.

"Who are you?" shiro said as he looked at the man.

" **My name is**." and before he could say his name the world turn sideways that resulted in Shiro falling off the tower while the man in black was staring at him as he fell.

" **Do not worry we will soon meet once more and next time we will meet and you will learn my name."** The man said and Shiro fell down and landed towards the ground.

 **Dream sequence over.**

Shiro woke up and saw the clear blue sky and Shiro closed his eyes and rubbed his head and and saw that he had black gloves on. He saw a river near by and went to see his reflection and couldn't believe what was going on. He stood up and saw that he was wearing a long black and red coat and a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants with steel toed boots. He stared behind where he layed and found three items **(2)**.

On his left was a purple, one neck guitar with many electric strings and some skeletal-looking features. It hides or cloaks what seems to be a three pronged scythe underneath which is basically folded into it **(3)**. In the middle there seems to be a book.

And on the right was a massive blade with a slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife with a black handle **(4)**. He sat back down and grab the book and began to read it.

 _Dear reader if you are reading this then you have made it to the world of wizards and magic._

Shiro closed the book not believing that.

"Like what Harry Potter." Shiro said only to get hit in the head by the book.

 _DO NOT compare this world than those wannabe geezers with those sticks calling themselves wizards smartass._ The book had it written as Shiro looked at it.

 _Anyway in this world that you are in is the Kingdom of Fiore A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic .Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future And it's name is: Fairy Tail._

Shiro closed the book and put the guitar and sword behind and ran on top of a hill and saw a world of vast mountains and valleys. __

"Wha-" Shiro said as he opened the book and kept on reading.

" _Told you smartass it's not like that. Anyways here the people can specialise magic and technology but not a lot. Anyway the reason why you are here is that there is a dark force in this land and you are only one who can do this. For you have the powers of a death god in this book will have the spells and skills needed for this mission if you choose to accept but lets face it you don't have a choice so get to it reaper._

The book closed itself and Shiro looked at the whole area and took a deep breathe.

"So this is my new home then." Shiro said as the book open itself again.

" _One of the soul reapers many abilities is the flashstep. The flashstep incorporates speed and agility. it's a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork, it is one of the four basic combat skills of the soul reaper. Flashstep is an important skill for most Soul reaper, The skill level of the flashstep can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. With it the user will rapidly move to any place with enough speed and concentration._

"Alright so I just have to be quick in my feet alright then." Shiro said as he looked at the town.

"Alright concentrate." Shiro said and he quickly began to move and a quick sound appeared and left the hill.

 **Scene Change**

In a quick image appeared behind a building and Shiro appeared with a green look in his face and was about to lose his stomach.

"Man I have to get used to do this." Shiro said as he walked around the town and saw a sign.

"Hargeon." Shiro said and began to look around and found himself in the middle of a park he found a bench and began to sit down and took out his book and see what else he can do.

 _Throughout your quest you will gain a few more arms in your disposal two of these weapons are in your disposal. The first one on your left is the electric guitar Nevan, a guitar with many electric strings and some skeletal-looking features. It hides or cloaks a three pronged scythe underneath, which is basically folded into it Also, it can use to create electricity and summon high level spells that can only be played by Nevan by using your spirit energy. While not in tap with your energy it can be used as a simple instrument to blend in._

Shiro stopped reading and pulled out the guitar and only put a little of his energy and saw a few sparks of electricity. He put the instrument down and kept on his side and open the book again.

 _The blade on the right is a blade called a Zanpakutō. A blade that is mostly used by soul reapers from the past. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their a Shinigami learns his/her Zanpakutō's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together throughout the wilders life. In rare occasions there can be a soul reaper with more than one Zanpakutō._

"So then this is what these two are." Shiro said as he closed the book and grabbed nevan and made a guitar pick out of lightning and began to play a few notes.

That would have been the case if he didn't hear a bunch of women screaming widely. He stopped playing and went towards all the commotion and saw a lot of different girls going after one guy.

"Now, now ladies one at a time please." The man said. He looks like a slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He wears a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees and a outfit that makes him look like a Conman.

But what got his attention were two rings on his fingers. One had the image of the moon and the other of a heart.

Shiro felt something and it was his book and opened it.

 _Charm: a Magic that hypnotizes the target into a state of attraction, allowing victims to be coerced into doing activities that they normally wouldn't participate in. This spell can be broken if the target is aware that it is being used. Due to its effects it has banned in the magic community._

"So I have to break it then." Shiro said as he looked at his guitar and picked and began to play a song to destroy the charm.

 **Insert "I'll be your home from the devil may cry anime"**

He began to play a low tune that began to make sound louder and caused everyone to be free from the charm.

Everyone looked around on who was doing that sound and then someone came in between them.

 **Theme End**

"Igneel you jerk where you've been-" a teenager with pink hair said as everyone stared at him for a good minute until all the women began to beat on him giving the man the chance to leave by a carpet.

Having enough of this Shiro thinking that this was enough of that thought of some lie to leave the guy.

"Oi I saw the guy went that way!" Shiro said and everyone began to run to the direction except himself, the pink haired man, and what Shiro could say a blonde cheerleader if she was from his old world.

"Umm was it you that made the charm break?" the blonde girl said as he looked at the pink haired man that stood up.

"No that would be me." Shiro said getting both of their attention as they saw a man with a purple instrument staring at them.

"The name's Shiro what are yours." Shiro introduced himself as they all said their hello.

My names Natsu and this is Happy." The now known Natsu said as they took a good look at him. He wears a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

Behind him was a short blue cat with a green backpack.

"Aye sir nice to meet ya." Happy said on top of Natsu's shoulder.

"And I'm Lucy." Lucy said and Shiro stared at her a bit longer due to how she looks. She has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied by a blue ribbon by the right. She has a buxom and a curvaceous body. She wears a white and blue shirt with a blue skirt and black boots.

"Well is there any way I can repay from that?" Lucy asked and then they all heard the sound of a stomach grumble and looked at both Natsu and Shiro but the last one had a apologetic look.

"Maybe a good meal." Shiro said as he scratched his head as they went to find a place to eat.

 **Scene Change**

The group soon found a place to eat and began to explain why everyone was there. Natsu was there explaining that he was here because someone told him that igneel or something related to a salamander. Lucy asked who was Igneel while Shiro was taking a sip from his drink and Natsu said that Igneel was a dragon. Having said that Shiro almost choked on his drink.

"What made you think a dragon was going to be here cause if that was the case this place would have been burned to the ground." Shiro said as Natsu realized that.

Lucy said she wanted to follow her dreams and to join the famous guild Fairy Tail. A guild that basically is what is considered the biggest college fraternity if this was from his old word. Then he remembers that his book talked about this guild. Then Lucy stared at Shiro as he was thinking on something.

"So Shiro why are you in Hargeon?" Lucy said as she stared at Shiro.

"The reason why I am here is because it's almost the same as you lucy since I also want to go to Fairy Tail."Shiro said and Lucy felt relieved since she won't be the only one who wants to go the same guild.

"But not now because I few things left to do so if you don't mind I will take my leave thank you for the meal. Oh and don't scream." Shiro said as he used flashstep to leave them leaving the two surprised by what happened.

"Whoa what magic is that well I better leave now and find Fairy Tail see ya." Lucy left leaving our pink haired traveler and his cat to pay for the meal.

"Uhh Natsu did she leave us without paying?" Happy asked Natsu as he was done. They took a good ten seconds to fully realize that.

"Crap!" They both said and quickly began to leave but was stopped by the cook ordering him if he won't pay then he will clean every dish and cup.

Somewhere around the town appeared Shiro with his flashstep landed on a roof. However he began to feel tired.

" _I must be getting tired from everything that has happened today this is getting too much for me." Shiro thought as he soon passed out._

 **Scene change**

" **Stand up Shiro."** A voice said and Shiro opened his eyes and saw that he was back in that town but on top of the clock tower and saw the man in the black cloak staring at him.

" **Get up Shiro." The man said as Shiro stood up.**

"What is this place?" Shiro asked.

" **This place is your inner world in this place when you think of a place or feel any emotion this will be its visual representation."** The man said as he took out the blade that looked the same as Shiro.

" **Now prepare yourself Shiro for your training begins to learn my name and your skills."** The man said as Shiro saw his blade as well and picked it until he realized it.

"Wait but how if the day is almost over." Shiro said and the man answered.

" **Do not worry a minute in your world is a month in here so you do not have to worry so let's begin."** The man said as he charged at him and made a quick slash at Shiro and slowly was able to dodge it.

" **Hmm seems that we will have to work on controlling your spiritual pressure as well**."the man said as he kept on slashing shiro as he was dodging his attacks.

" **Come on Shiro you will not leave until you learn my name."** The man said as he raised his blade and slammed it downwards and saw a blue slash come at him.

"Aww crap." Shiro said as he flashed step away and began to try to attack him.

 **Timeskip**

Shiro was kneeling on the ground with him putting his strength on his blade on it and he was sweating bullets. Their spar started from the clock tower to now in the middle of a forrest.

" **You have been here for about ten hours and you still have not managed to hit me."** The man said he kept on slashing.

" _Come on this guy is unreal ten hours i have been here and I still haven't made a hit."_ Shiro thought as he was staring at him. Then he realised something.

" _Wait a minute he said that this is my world then why is this guy in my world unless."_ Shiro thought as he saw him heading straight at him but instead of blocking he took the hit. As he took the hit the blade turn into light and the blade disappear. The man saw this and made a small smile.

" **Congratulations Shiro you passed part one of the training and now know my name and with it you know now how to manage your flash step and sense spiritual pressure on anyone in this world you can leave now."** The man said as the Shiro began to leave his world. Shiro smiled at him.

"Until next time Zangetsu." Shiro said as he left Zangetsu there and looked at the sky.

" **Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate Shiro. Remember do not look back."** Zangetsu said as he walked back to the clock tower.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro woke up and stood up and looked up at the sky and saw that it was night he looked and began to sense everyone's spirit energy until he felt Lucy's energy and it was in danger. He open his eyes and saw that it was near a boat in the sea.

"Over there eh now what could she be doing there." and then Shiro used his flash step and went towards the boat.

 **Scene Change**

Lucy was not in a good position in the moment, first she was in a boat that was with the the infamous "Salamander" who said he could help her go to fairy tail but found out that it was a slave ship heading to random destination. Now she was about to fight back but the salamander quickly used his purple flames to get rid of her keys and threw them in the ocean.

"Now be a good girl and go to sleep now would you." The man said as he made a massive a fireball and threw towards. Lucy closed her eyes so that she won't see it but.

 **Insert Bleach ost Chokkaku**

 **Stab!**

The sound of blade stabbed in front of lucy blocked the fire attack she opened her eyes and saw a certain man with a blue and red coat with a guitar on his back.

"Shiro!" Lucy said as she saw her savior.

"Hey Lucy I'm back as I promised." Shiro said as he saw the group of men front of him.

"My my we have quite a party eh. Well at least I will have a good warm up from that nap I took." Shiro said as he pulled Zangetsu from the ground.

"Now who's first?" Shiro said as he stared at them.

"Everyone attack." The salamander yelled out as everyone began to go towards him.

"Heh." Shiro said and with a swing half the men were in the ground in pain.

"Well that was pathetic anyone else wants to try." shiro while pointing Zangetsu towards the salamander. Then the Natsu crashed into them and saw what happen but then fainted.

 **Theme end**

"Great he did again." then they saw Happy with wings on his back. Then Shiro thought of an idea.

"Happy take Natsu and we will meet at the port."

"Aye sir." Happy said as the cat took Natsu away and flew towards the port. Shiro then grabbed lucy by the waist and was about to use his flash step.

"Wait my keys they are in the water." Shiro then took Lucy in the ocean to find her keys. Lucy then found them at the rocks and grabbed. Shiro seeing this quickly used his flash step and took them out back to land. As Happy made it back to the port Happy saw both Shiro and Lucy in the beach with her keys in her hands.

"So how exactly are those keys going to help us?" Shiro asked as Lucy smiled at the comment.

"Watch." Lucy then grabbed a golden key with two blue lines.

"Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius ." then all of a sudden a blue haired mermaid with a urn on her hands appeared but with a murderous glare towards the girl.

"So you summoned a spirit." Shiro said as Lucy nodded.

"Yes with these keys I can summon them and can help me when they can." Lucy said until she was drenched in water.

"Listen here blondie the next time you think on throwing or dropping my key your dead got it. And another thing-." the spirit was about to continue until she felt a great amount of pressure directly at her and saw that it was the person next her with a pressure with red and black colors.

"Can you please make this fast if you want to be left alone we have a boat to catch." Shiro said as he did added a bit more to emphasises on it.

"FIne." the spirit trying to control herself from not shaking up from the pressure to collapse. Aquarius used her water to move the ship back towards them then saw the ship was getting closer to them.

 **Insert Bleach Number one**

"Alright stand back this my first time doing this so you all might want to take a few steps back now." Shiro said as he raised the blade up and light began to cover the blade and as he raised the blade the people near him heard only two words.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** **!"** Shiro yelled out as he swung down a massive shape of a blue crescent moon came and went towards the ship splitting both the sea and the ship in half. Everyone even the water spirit were in shock by how much power was in that one simple swing.

" _By the celestial king what kind of power does this man have in him."_ Aquarius said as she saw a glimpse a shadowy figure behind him leading him with the attack.

"Now I really don't want to be on his bad side." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy said behind Lucy and saw Shiro strapping Zangetsu on his back, and Shiro stared back at the group.

"Well now that the issue is out of the way let's go." Shiro said as Aquarius was about to leave them.

"Don't call me anytime next week you got that." Aquarius only to get a boost from Shiro again so she quickly left.

" _I have to tell the king about this human he is not like any mage."_ And so she left.

"Hey you bastard!" They soon turned around and saw the salamander still breathing with a few people still alive. Natsu took a good look at him then glared at him.

"So you think you are member of fairy tail." Natsu said as he began to get surrounded by men.

"What's it to you get him men." the man said as they began to attack.

"Watch out Natsu!" Lucy yelled only for Shiro to grab her shoulder.

"Don't worry he's fine watch." Shiro said while Happy was at her shoulder eating a piece of fish.

"Besides I think I forgot to mention but he is a wizard." Happy said as Lucy was surprise.

"I told you." Shiro said as he saw Natsu knock them out.

"My name is Natsu and I am a fairy tail wizard and I have never seen you." Natsu said as everyone saw the symbol of the guild on his shoulder.

"Bora it's the real deal look." a man said as the now named Bora began to panic.

"Don't call me that." Bora yelled out. Then he began to use his fire magic to get rid of him but to everyone's surprise Natsu was eating his flames. Happy then explained that he basically has the power of a fire dragon. They saw Natsu then beat Bora to the ground in front of them.

"I am still here and I will take you all down myself." Bora said as he stood up. That is until Shiro pulled out nevan.

"Lets beat this faker." Shiro said as he began to put energy into the guitar and Lucy saw electricity coming from the instrument.

 **Insert wwe bret hart theme**

As Shiro began to play the strings a metal sound appeared and electricity appeared out of nowhere and began electrocute Bora until he became covered of smoke and been knocked unconscious.

 **Theme End**

The three then heard the sound of massive footsteps and Shiro saw what looked like knights.

"Who are those guys." Shiro said and the other two were scared.

"Oh crap it's the army ruuuuun!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy and Shiro ran behind them.

"Where are going?" Lucy said asked as they were heading towards a station.

"Well you two did say you wanted to go to Fairy tail so let's go." Natsu said as they ran towards the station and went towards the train that will lead them towards Fairy Tail.

 **Scene Change**

In the train we have our four mages resting and sleeping for tomorrow we'll all except two. Shiro who was reading from his book on all the guilds and what they have while Lucy was looking at him trying to start a conversation.

"Um Shiro." Lucy said to Shiro as he closed his book.

"Yeah Lucy." Shiro said as he stared at Lucy.

"I want to say thanks for you know everything today." Lucy said as Shiro scratched his nose.

"Don't worry about that's what friends do am I right." Shiro said with a smile on his face as Lucy also smiled.

"Well I think it's getting late we should rest up I help sleep if you want." Shiro said as he reached for nevan and began to play it as an acoustic guitar.

 **Insert Assassins creed 2 Ezio's family as acoustic**

Shiro Began to play a few notes and slowly Lucy began to fall asleep as well soon it was Shiro playing the guitar slowly as the song ended.

"Well this will be one hell of an adventure as it sure will be with these two." Shiro said as he began to play it slower until he also went to sleep.

 **Theme end**

 **Meanwhile in his innerworld**

We see Zangetsu on top of the clocktower looking at the moon while listening to music his wielder was playing to.

" **Shiro I'll will lend you whatever power you need If you can trust me... I won't let one drop of rain fall from this world if you trust in me. Trust me... you are not alone in this battle…"** Zangetsu said as eleven shadows appeared next to him.

 **Time skip**

The group of were walking around the town as they have already left the train and began to head towards the guild.

"Man you guys are going to like the guild." Natsu said with happy on his shoulder while Lucy was on his left Shiro was on his right with nevan on his arms.

"I can't wait to join the guild." Lucy said while Shiro nodded.

"Me too and if they are as what you guys told me about then it might be fun." Shiro as the group stopped in front of a building.

The building is about two or three stories high with red tiles for the roof. Around it are many flags and banners around with one being the symbol and one with the big words "Fairy Tail while the are two doors Shiro would see in westerns.

"You ready to meet the guild?" Natsu said as he opened the doors and let them in.

 **Insert Happy theme**

They saw tons of people drinking and laughing looking like they are having the time of their lives. Shiro saw one girl with white hair at the bar. She wears a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress. But what got his attention was her large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

"Hey Natsu I heard you did it again in Hargeon what a-" a random said before he got kicked by Natsu only for a brawl to start. Lucy and Shiro quickly moved out of the way as the brawl turned into a tornado of punches to the point Happy got in the middle of it.

"Wow I can't believe I am the guild hall." Lucy said as took a good look at the hall.

"Get down." Shiro said as he pulled Lucy down as he saw a body flying towards them.

"Is it always this chaotic?" Shiro asked Lucy.

"So Natsu's back huh." Shiro and Lucy looked up and saw a teenager with black hair wear a silver cross necklace. Lucy gave a shriek as she saw that he was wearing nothing but boxers. Shiro saw his book fall to the floor opening it while it said something about him. He grabbed the book and read what it said.

 _This man is Gray Fullbuster. He is capable at his work, but has a small or rather, extreme habit of taking off his clothes. And expect this to be common when you are around him so don't be surprised._

"Gray your clothes." A mage said at the bar stool and Shiro looked up and blushed a bit on what she was wearing.

This girl is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair wearing nothing but a blue bra and a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. The book made another page and had.

 _This woman is Cana Alberona, the biggest drinker in all of Fairy anyone challenges for in a drinking contest it's always her that ends up winning._

The book said as Shiro heard her talking about something with men and class until he sees her a wheel full of beer.

"How does she not die from that alone?" Shiro said as another person went towards Natsu and gray.

"It's noon and yet your are all acting like kids already." the man said he has white hair kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes with a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. He wears what looked like dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open.

" _By god he looks like he could be from a gang."_ Shiro thought as he stood up and found that he was up to his neck.

 _That is elfman a let's just say he is more on the whole "MAN is made of muscle yada yada prefers muscle than brains as you will soon see when you team up with him with his fists just watch what I mean._

"I am a real man watch this." He said only to get a ko by Natsu and Gray.

"Wow wussed out like a wimp." Shiro said as he and lucy saw him fly out the door.

"What a racket isn't ladies." they looked behind and saw a man with orange hair with a orange shirt and green coat with sunglasses with two ladies on each arm.

Shiro looked at his book for info and he got.

 _The "Lady killer Loke his ranked high on the top wizards bachelors list though some say he has something aginst celestial mages and people don't know why._

He was about to go in but all he did was doing random poses in front of the ladies he was with.

"Why do I have the feeling that he sucks and he is only here for looks." Shiro said as Lucy crossed him out on a top that says "Top Mages To Be Your Boyfriend".

"I can't believe it is there anyone here who is sane in this place." Lucy said.

"Hey what about me." Shiro said who was right next to her.

"Oops." Lucy said.

 **Theme End**

'Hello are you two new here?" A voice said as they turned around and saw that white haired girl with a plate of beer.

"It's Mirajane in the flesh. Can you believe it. Oh my gosh." Lucy said as she was shaking Shiro like a fangirl meeting her idol. Which caused him to almost drop the book as he looked at a new page.

 _This is Mirajane A wizard from Fairy Tail who is known from her photos from the Sorcerer Weekly Magazines in Fiore._

"I'm sorry to ask but does this always happen in this guild?" Shiro asked her.

"It's always like this so I let them have it besides." Mirajane said until she was crushed by Elfman. Having had enough of this Shiro took out zangetsu and stab it to the ground and gave the book to Lucy as he pulled out nevan.

"Hold this please." Shiro told as he went towards the chaos.

"Lucy you better cover your ears for this." Shiro said as he began to power up his guitar and Lucy covered her ears.

Shiro begins to tune up his guitar and electricity began to spark his guitar and began to play his guitar which caused a massive sonic boom that made everyone look at him as he kept on playing the guitar as he played it on the back on his head as everyone who heard it began to move away.

"Now it's time for the grand finale." Shiro said as he threw nevan up in the air and jumped and played it that caused everyone to fall land on the ground and stayed down.

As Shiro landed on the ground he saw everyone staring at him with a shock look on their faces as they saw Shiro playing it as a freestyle with his eyes closed as the looked that his magic was done and was now playing. Lucy then uncovered her ears and heard him played as he was now on top of a table and then stop playing as he played the final note and stopped playing. He saw everyone looking at him as if he was the odd one out even if he was.

There was a massive silence until Cana began to clap then Elfman as well soon everyone began to cheer and clap for him even Lucy was clapping as well.

"Now that's how a real man ends a fight ." Elfman said while he was clapping.

"Now I remember you were able to do that to the faker and was able to split the boat with that sword of yours. Come on Shiro fight me!" Natsu said as he came at him but was stop when a massive foot came down on Natsu.

" **Will you fools stop acting like children!"** A booming voice said as he saw a massive giant that reached the roof.

"Why I didn't know you were still here master." Mirajane said as Lucy and Shiro were surprised by that.

"He's the master." Lucy said as they saw Natsu stand up.

"I won this round guys you all suck." Natsu said as he and began to laugh before he was squashed by the giant again.

" **Tell me was it you who stop this bickering?"** The master said as he saw Shiro putting his guitar on his back and went to grab zangetsu.

"Yes sir it was me." Shiro said as he stared at the giant. But as a surprise the giant began to shrink down to the size of a dwarf with a weird hat and a orange with a kind look on his face.

"Nice to meet ya." The guild master said as he looked at them both.

" _I can think of so many jokes right now when he gives me the chance."_ Shiro thought as they kept looking at him.

"He's so tiny." Lucy said stating Shiro as if he didn't see him.

"Allow me to introduce you two with the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov." Mirajane said as Makarov went on top of the hall with a stack of papers and began to rant and ramble on, on the mistakes they all made from a simple errors to the point that it made Shiro almost laugh but kept on the inside.

"However to hell with the council." He said as he burned the papers and gave them to Natsu as he began to eat the flames.

"Now listen magic isn't some miraculous power it is a talent that works when the user and the flow of magic are in perfect sync. Remember this to perform magic you will must have a strong mind and focus on your magic or else your magic will never progress. Follow what you believe in for that is Fairy tail!" Makarov said as everyone began to cheer and party again with what they had from what remained from the brawl.

"Now you two said you want to become part of Fairy tail right then you missy are first." the master said as Mirajane went to get the stamp ready. First was lucy as she wanted a pink one on her back left hand.

"Alright now you young man where do you want yours?" Makarov said as Shiro pulled out his sweeter so people can see his sleeveless hoodie.

"What color do you have?" Shiro asked as he Makarov told him to follow him and led him to his office. Meanwhile the two were in the office Lucy decided to open the book and saw that it read off strange spells.

 _Kidō ("Demon Arts") is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support._

 _For Kido spells are graded on a scale from 1 to 99, spells of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class soul reaper._

 _Bakudo ("Binding Spells") are supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly._

Lucy read them and were confused by what the book meant until she heard the doors open and saw Shiro with his new symbol. His symbol in on his right forearm with the color of the image is black while the outline is red.

"Wow Shiro look at us we are finally Fairy Tail wizards. Hey Natsu look we're Fairy Tail wizards." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Oh yeah that's nice Lucy." Natsu said without a care in the world as he looked at a board. Shiro then saw a little note and read it.

"What is this?" Lucy said and Shiro said what it is.

"Says here it is called "The Request Board" Wizards from the guild take the missions here yada yada the bigger the mission the bigger they pay rate. So are we basically a legal guild of mercenaries except of taking out lives we get rid of simple things as a." Shiro said as he looked at a mission sheet.

"A chalice really and for only five thousand jewels." Shiro said as a kid soon got his attention.

"Come on romeo have some faith on your father he will come back he is a wizard after all."

"But he hasn't come back and it has been more than a week." The boy said as Makarov told the kid and got punched in the face and the kid ran.

"Must be tough for him." Lucy said as her and Shiro were in the bar getting something to drink.

"I know it sounds like he doesn't care but he really does care." Mira said as he gave Shiro a mug to drink.

They then saw Natsu walking towards the exit soon Lucy went with him not giving time for Shiro to leave and so they left him there.

"Man and they didn't wait for me but I'm sure they got it covered." Shiro said as he finished his drink.

"So why did Natsu acted like that." Shiro said as Mira was talking to him.

"Natsu and Romeo have a few things in common because we all shared our own losses and issues." Mira said as Shiro as he finished his drink.

"Well I can relate to that." Shiro said as he went towards the guild master.

"Do you have any place to train you know unless you want the hall destroyed with this." Shiro said as he reached out and pulled Zangetsu and the blade was twice the size of Makarov. Seeing the blade he led him on a training ground far away from the guild.

"Alright you can train here away from the take care." Makarov said as he left Shiro to train. Having said that he put his coat away on a tree trunk and grabbed Zangetsu and began to do some stretches and began doing some air slashes.

 **Time skip**

"Master how do you think Shiro is doing with his training?" Mira asked Makarov as he was drinking from his mug of beer.

"He must be fine I haven't felt a simple thing so he must not be doing anything wro-." Makarov before he dropped his beer as he felt a massive amount of pressure which caused almost everyone around the guild to get on their knees almost choking for air as if they were being crushed by a massive building.

"What is this power. This must be a S-rank wizards power" Makarov said as Mira was leaning at the stool and looked at the window and her eyes widen.

"M-m-master you might want to see this." Mira said as Makarov went towards the window and widen his eyes and his mouth dropped for what he saw. He saw a massive blue crescent moon blade shaped coming from where the newcomer trained and saw he a was able to clear a part of the forest but then the light then disappeared.

"Well good thing that wasn't from the guild or we would have been in massive trouble." Makarov said as he sat back down and ordered another beer. The doors opened and it was Natsu and Lucy coming back from bailing Macao from his mission from the mountains.

"Yo gramps we're back and did you see that blue light?" Natsu said as Lucy was behind him as they sat next to Mira.

"Yeah who was that and where's Shiro?" Lucy asked as she didn't see Shiro around the building.

"He asked the master for a place to train and that's where he has been." Mira said.

"Then that blue light." Lucy said as she realized who was the cause of that.

"That was Shiro just now well damn now I really can't wait to fight him." Natsu said as fire came from his fists.

 **Time skip**

Shiro was in the training with sweat covering his body with him using zangetsu as a crutch. The first part of his training was learning bakudo and hado spells he was able to go up to bakudo #39 and with his hado was up to hado #33. Then he is using his remaining strength and energy on practicing to move with zangetsu and practice his energy and techniques. Soon night came and Shiro was preparing to leave but he fell as stress took over him. His eyes began to close but saw someone with brown hair running towards him but the sleep took over and he began to sleep.

 _Cana P.O.V_

Cana was leaving the guild heading towards her home saying goodbye to everyone. As she left she couldn't stop thinking on the new members one being the newest male member Shiro. She thought that he might make it to the top if he was able to stop a massive brawl with just a guitar. Then there was that massive beam of blue light at the training course which felt like it came from an s-class mage.

As she kept on walking she realized that she was walking towards the training ground so she decided to go and check on the rookie and as she got there she was surprised by what she saw. She saw Shiro leaning on his blade since he looked like he just fought a war then she saw the massive slash mark on the trees and the ground. She then saw that he was about to fall so she quickly went to him but he went to sleep before she could ask him what happened. Quickly she picked him and put his arm over her shoulder and quickly went back to the guild.

 **Later**

Everyone who were at the guildhall were still playing and drinking with music playing. That is until the doors opened and they saw Cana and a knocked out Shiro with her.

"What happened To him Cana?" Mira asked as she saw Shiro sleeping.

"I'll explain later where's the master?" Cana asked as Makarov came and took a quick look at him.

"Mira take Shiro in one of the spare rooms in the guild all the lad needs is only to rest he will be fine in the morning." He said and Mira led Cana to a spare room. They managed to find one and took let him fall asleep and put his weapons to the side. And with that they let him Shiro rest and will get their answers in the morning.

 **Scene Change**

"Who's got the number on plane who hit me, man." Shiro said as he saw he was in some part of a town. He looked up and saw it was sunset Shiro sighed.

"Wait a minute, so I'm back here eh." Shiro said as he saw Zangetsu walking towards him.

" **Hello Shiro ready for the next part of your training."** Zangetsu said as Shiro nodded yes.

" **Very well however as you know you will be going against a dark force so your spells and me alone won't be enough."** Zangetsu said as eleven shadows began to surround the two.

" **So this is our wielder because I am not impressed."** The person said showing himself. This person is has long, dark brown hair, tied up in the back with a white ribbon in a long ponytail which reaches his lower back. His face is covered by an ornate mask. He wears a long, light purple kimono with white stripes running down the center and sleeves, He wears a red-gold pauldron on each shoulder, which are connected by a golden band with strips of red fabric hanging from it and two interweaved strips of red fabric **(5)**.

" **Does it matter in the end? He will be our wielder and will serve the justice in this world as long as he is in this world."** The second voice said as he began to take wears a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, longer gloves, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. His face is covered by a white mask leaving his dark brown hair at the back flow freely **(6)**.

Another figure began to appear as a pale-skinned young woman with icy blue eyes. She has long, pale lavender hair, which is partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes. She wears a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a pale yellow-green obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, pale purple bow on her back. She didn't say anything unlike the last two all she gave Shiro was a cold glare **(7)**.

Behind her was a large, muscular, red-skinned man with spiky blue hair and an ornate golden headpiece on his forehead. He has large blue eyebrows, which merge with his sideburns, and his eyes are filled with a bright yellow light while fire constantly crackles within his mouth. His neck and shoulders are covered by black shawl, and wears a strip of golden fabric, connected to a red pauldron on his left shoulder, which crosses his body diagonally and covers his upper legs. He wears a thick black rope tied around his waist in a semi-ornate bow, and wears a red cloth with a yellow border over a black kilt with a ragged hem. He wears large, two-toed wooden shoes, a segmented black gauntlet on each wrist, and a black bracelet on each bicep. He looked at shiro for a good minute and gave a cocky smile as if he was saying "You do not look like a wielder." to him and left **(8)**.

On a hallway two people were walking side by side. One is wearing a red ribbon around her neck and a black eye patch covering her right eye. Her left eye is turquoise, and her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wears an indigo cape with an imprint of a large skull and has a long, dark kimono dress with a significantly low-cut neckline, exposing her large breasts. She wears a golden bone headdress **(9)**.

The other next to her has turquoise eyes and chin-length violet hair, which is styled so only her right eye is visible, with a skull decorating it. She wears a dark top which covers her lower face, her neck, and her arms, close-fitting shorts, and knee length socks. Over this, she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The tops of her thighs and the middle of her torso are left exposed. **(10)**

" **He looks more like a barbarian than a gentleman."** The women with the eyepatch said as she covered her mouth with her long sleeve.

Shiro then saw a shadow move it's way up towards a roof heard steps as he kept on looking up. The figure is a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back. He wears a dark blue chestplate underneath a pale blue kimono, which is connected by two bronze, star-like clips joined by a pale green rope; the kimono also has a dark blue horizontal stripe on either sleeve, has white edges, and is bound at his waist by a long piece of pale green cloth, which acts as a prehensile tail and is tipped with ice. He has a scarf-shaped piece of ice on his shoulders which extends around the back of his neck, and his arms and legs are completely covered in ice. He also said nothing and only stared at him with his cold gray eyes **(11)**.

The other shadow if you want to say that was the small form of a small, pink-eyed young woman with long brown hair tied into two long pigtails at the back. She has a collar of white fur around her neck, wears puffy shorts and leggings with alternating yellow-black stripes on them, and wears black shoes. She has a small yellow-black plate covering each breast, and has short, puffy, yellow-black striped sleeves covering each shoulder. Her entire right arm is covered by a segmented, yellow-black stinger longer than her own body. She emits a faint yellow glow at all times **(12)**.

Then what almost scared him was a gaunt man with long black hair and considerably small irises. His eyes are outlined in black, and he has short eyebrows. There are two red chains winding around his head, and a large slab of white rock is strapped to his back with thick black chains, which cross his chest and are connected to each other by a large brass clasp near his waist. He wears a dark green cloth around his lower body, and carries a large metal ball attached to a chain **(13)**.

" _This guy looks like a grim reaper."_ Shiro thought as he looked at him.

"Alright then which one is going to be my next teacher." Shiro said as everyone looked at each other and shaked their heads as no.

"Then who gahh what the." Shiro said as he got punched in the head from someone behind him and saw who did it. They were two people one is woman and and a boy with a tail of a snake chained together. The woman has green fur covering most of her body, with the exception of her chest and abdomen. She has ankle-length, light mallow hair with black markings on her bangs. Her eyes are light green, and she has a beauty mark on the left side of her chest. The chain is wrapped around her waist. The boy wears a white and yellow robe which reveals his abdomen. He has blue eyes, short red hair, and triangular white ears. He uses his long tail to balance in the air. Both smiled to reveal fangs **(14)**.

" **Ha what a joke this guy is huh man I can't wait to play with him."** The boy with a cheeky face smiled at him.

" **This will be fun I hope your ready for your training this will be child's play since Zangetsu went easy on you."** the woman said as she summoned her blade and pointed at him.

"Bring it on then let's get this over with." Shiro said as he went behind to get Zangetsu but didn't felt him.

"Hey what's going on?" Shiro said as he stared at zangetsu.

" **Every time you fight and train with one of us you must use their blade as well which means."** Zangetsu said as Shiro realized it and sighed.

"I have to figure out their name right." Shiro said as the two nodded.

" **But don't worry after all you have our blade as well."** The snake boy said as he threw Shiro their blade and began to inspect the blade. The blade looks like a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle and sheath.

"So what do we do?" Shiro said.

" **It's simple we play hide and seek and this whole town is our area to play and you have to not only find us but have to figure out our names only that way you win.** " the snake boy said as they began to move in different parts of the town. And began to play the game or training. Shiro began to run around trying to find the pair before they get to him.

 **Time skip**

It has been twenty hours since this has happen and Shiro was sweating with the blade in his hand. Since it began there has been close encounters with the pair and almost to the point he could have died from them and he figured out that the reason they almost found him was because they out loud said they because he was exposing so much spirit energy that it was almost like a beacon. Quickly figuring out how to manage his power and managed to pinpoint different locations so he can plan a trap. On the name situation since it looks like that the snake is the brains he decide to guess that it is with a snake.

Shiro began to sense where the two are and began to flashstep up on a roof and began to run and saw that the pair were taking the bait and were lead to dead ally with no escape.

" **Hey what the hell I thought he was here."** The woman said as Shiro jumped behind them and grabbed his blade and yelled out.

"Roar Zabimaru (Snake Tail)" Shiro yelled out and saw that the blade turned into a longer 6-part segmented blade. And as he began to slash them the blade turned into many segments of the blade grew in number almost without limit almost as if it was a whip blade and managed to tie the two spirits together and won the game.

"Man that was not so easy but thanks for the fight and maybe next time we can have some fun that isn't bent on messing or killing me." Shiro said as he went to sleep and went back to his world.

On the clocktower all the other spirits were looking at him with a surprise look on their faces except the man of ice, the woman of ice, the giant, and the women with her assistant. The man of ice had no expression but was impressed at the quick realization on his wielder. The group of two women were losing their calm.

" **Impossible that was just pure luck he figured out how to do it."** the women of ice said as she looked at the two spirits.

" **When I get my hands on him he will not be coming at me with pure strength."** The women with the purple kimono said with a glare.

" **I hate to say it but I am impressed I might want to see what he can do."** The man with the red and black mask said.

" **He will bring justice to this world and he will do it faster when we will cross blades."** The man with the white mask said as he looked at how creative he got with the plan.

Zangetsu had a small smile on his face as he saw how Shiro acted on the last second and managed to find their name. He then saw Tenken look at him with a look that said "I'm next" Zangetsu then nodded his head in acceptance and stared at the sky as they felt it was morning in the real world.

 **Chapter ends here**

 **Okay this is the end of the first Chapter of The Fairy Tail Reaper I hope you really like this story this my first bleach/Fairy tail Story but please I would really like to get tons feedback nice or flame so we can work better on this story as we go along with it thank you.**

 **AN: (1): Zangetsu from Bleach**

 **(2): Nero's outfit from DMC4**

 **(3): Nevan from DMC 3**

 **(4): Zangetsu which version the one Ichigo used to fight Ginjo**

 **(5): Senbonzakura spirit form from the rebellion arc**

 **(6): Tosen when he used hollowfication during the battle with Sajin and Shūhei Hisagi**

 **(7): Sode no Shirayuki spirit form from the rebellion arc**

 **(8) Tenken spirit form from the rebellion arc**

 **(9) Katen spirit form from the rebellion arc**

 **(10) Kyōkotsu spirit form from the rebellion arc  
(12) Suzumebachi spirit form from the rebellion arc  
(13) Wabisuke spirit form from the rebellion arc  
(14) Zabimaru Spirit form**

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is Animationwrestlingfan101 here with my partner stigma13 with another chapter of The Fairy Tail Reaper hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but the OC Shiro Kirigaya. Everything else is by their respective owners

Enjoy!

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **The Fairy Tail Reaper**

Light got to his face and Shiro got up and saw that he was without his coat and only had his pants and sleeves and saw his guild symbol and then it hit him.

"So it really happen I am part of the guild." He then felt something on his hand and saw that it was a handle of a blade. He jumped out of the bed and saw it was Zabimaru but what got his attention were a bunch of other blades in their sheaths. The door then opened and saw Mira coming in.

"Good morning, oh you're awake wait right there let me go get the master." Mira said as she ran off to get the master. As he waited for them he began to dress himself putting on his coat and boots on. He was about to strap zangetsu on his shoulder but then.

" **Shiro as much as I like that you will wield me you have to get used to the others so you should use Zabimaru."** Zangetsu said and then door opened and Makarov, Mira, and Cana came in with shocked looks as the saw the bed with the blades and having seen Shiro up and awake.

"Well you seem to be well if you're up and awake." The guild master said.

"You were knocked out in the training field so Mira and I brought to one of the rooms in the guild hall." Cana said as Shiro smiled at her.

"Thanks I think I might have overdone it when I was practicing with my blade." Shiro said as he scratched his head.

"So what are you going to do with those swords on the bed." Mira asked as Shiro took a good look at the blades.

"You guys wouldn't know a type of magic that can help store them right." Shiro asked as Makarov nodded his head.

"Yes it's called "Requip" it will allow the user to store items in a pocket dimension so that they can be easily summon it at any time, even during battle." Makarov said.

"Then can you teach me how to use it or at least how to make it work." Shiro said as makarov smiled.

"Sure first you have to use your energy to create once your did that it will be easy to store your weapons." Makarov said as Shiro began to concentrate on open a dimension for him to use as it opened he grabbed the blades and store them there for future usage. He checked if it works as he store Zangetsu and pulled took him out and it appeared on his hand.

"Congratulations you know how to summon your blades whenever you want." Mira said congratulating him as Shiro found a piece of rope and tied it around zabimaru so he can put it on his waist and nevan on his back.

"So is Lucy and Natsu downstairs?" Shiro asked.

"Natsu is downstairs and I think he said after he is done eating he will meet up with her." Cana said as Shiro adjusted himself and inspected Zabimaru.

"That's great I can't wait to get my hands on him for yesterday." Shiro said as he remembers that they left him behind. He went down and saw everyone doing their usual things.

"Hey Shiro morning." There was Natsu there with Happy having a fish for breakfast.

"Mornin." Shiro said as he walked towards him.

"Happy and I are going to lucy's wanna come?" Natsu said to Shiro.

"Sure let's go." Shiro said as they left to go with Lucy.

 **Scene Change**

Lucy was up as a new day began since she will make her first mission today. She went to the shower and came out of the showers and then screamed. Why she screamed was because Natsu was in her couch eating food and leaving it on the floor as Happy was doing the same with his fish.

"What are you doing here and where's Shiro!?" Lucy said as she saw him still eating.

"Shiro's coming he just went to get breakfast." Natsu said as there was a knock at the door. Natsu opened the door and saw Shiro with some food.

Shiro then blushed as he saw lucy in nothing but a towel. Lucy saw this and quickly ran off to change into her outfit.

"Anyway uhh here I brought breakfast since I figured that Natsu would just break in." Shiro said.

"Thanks unlike some people who just sneaked in." Lucy said as they began to eat breakfast.

"So where were you last night." Lucy asked Shiro.

"I spent the night at the guild's spare room but I will soon find a place of my own when we are done with our first mission." Shiro said as he finished his cup of tea.

"Really so how many of those keys do you have Lucy?" Natsu said as Lucy pulled out her keys and began to explain what they do and what types there are.

"So how exactly do you summon them like is it by time limit or anything related to it?" Shiro asked Lucy.

"Here let me show you how. "Open Gate Of The Canis Minor!" Lucy said as the gate opened and in came a creature that looked or is even at the size of the guild master with white skin and and carrot for a nose.

"Is this a snowman or what." Shiro asked as Lucy shaked her head.

"No this is a Canis one of the many spirits in the celestial world that doesn't take that much magic to summon these guys so they're basically pets." Lucy said as they began to talk which days the spirit is available.

"And the contract is made by what days they are available to the spirit isn't it." Shiro said.

"Yes it relies on the days they are available and the promises it keeps." Lucy said.

"Now to think of a name ah got it come here plue." Lucy named it as the spirit went towards her.

"Well it's official now we have our team." Natsu said as Happy began to explain that some people in the guild form teams so that the job they go makes it easy on the mission.

"And this team is you,Lucy, and me right." Shiro said.

"Yup now let's go to the guild and get our first mission." Natsu said as they went back to the guild.

 **Scene Change**

The group of three are in the quest board to see what mission should they take.

"Now let's see what mission is there for us." Lucy said as they were looking at the board.

"Hey I found one." Natsu said as he gave the mission sheet to Shiro to read it.

"Says here we have to find and destroy a book seems easy wait a minute. "Please note that Duke Everlue is dirty perverted old man who is currently looking for maids with blonde hair." Care to explain that part Natsu." Shiro said as Lucy took the sheet and looked through it.

"You bastard you picked this on purpose." Lucy said as she saw Natsu accept it and began to leave until.

"Hey Natsu." Shiro said as his eye twitched behind him.

"Yeah." Natsu said before he got punched in the face by Shiro.

"That was for leaving me behind yesterday." Shiro said as Natsu stood up.

"You wanna fight!" Natsu said as he fists became flames.

"No I wanna kick your ass." Shiro said as they went away from the board and got everyone's attention.

"Hey look the new guy just picked a fight with Natsu." A guy in the guild said.

"Alright place your bets on who would win." Cana said as everyone began to place their bets while she placed her money on Shrio. Mira and Lucy also placed money on Shiro.

 **Natsu vs Shiro**

Everyone began to distance the two as they looked at each other then Natsu ran towards him while Shiro still stood there and as soon as Natsu got to his distance Shiro flashstep behind him stunning the guild by his speed.

"Wha-" Natsu said as Shiro went behind him and put his index and middle finger together and pointed at him.

"Too slow **Bakudō # 1. Sai** **(Restrain)**!" Shiro said as the guild were surprised as they saw Natsu arms locked behind his back.

"Wha what happened to my arms?" Natsu said as Shiro went in from of him and pointed his his index finger on his head.

" **Hadō #1. Shō (Thrust)** " Shiro said then a force pushed Natsu all the way the their wall and caused a crack on the wall.

 **Winner: Shiro**

Everyone was quiet since a new guy who hasn't even been to one mission was able to push Natsu to a wall and practically knocked him out.

Lucy was in shock on how one person was able to take down a dragonslayer with nothing but two of his fingers and didn't even draw his sword.

Mira was happy that shiro won his fight and was able to beat Natsu down.

Cana was laughing out loud as she was getting all of the money from the people who bet on Natsu as she saw Shiro walk towards him.

"Now that's out of the way let's go and burn that book." Shiro said as he walked out of the guild with Natsu on his shoulder Lucy walking behind him

As they walked out of the guild everyone began to talk about him.

"Incredible was able to beat Natsu with just two moves." Wakaba said.

"You think he is just as good with that sword he has." Macaco said.

"Do you think he might have a chance on fighting her Mira?" Cana said as she asked Mira.

"Maybe but there is only way to find out and that is when she comes back." Mira said as she saw makarov still looking at the spot.

"There's no doubt about it that man will be a S-class in no time." Makarov said and everything went back to normal.

 **Scene Change**

The new made team were now on the carriage to their destination to burn the book. Natsu was feeling sick. Shiro was planning on how they were going to get the book while Lucy was thinking on what to talk about.

"So any ideas on how are we going to get the book." Lucy said and Shiro spoke up.

"Well as much as I hate we go either with you going in as a maid or I can use an illusion and we can get in, or our last option is to break in." Shiro said as Lucy agreed with those options.

"So with the reward I believe we should split it by how much each other puts in the effort." Lucy said as the two kept talking about the reward money.

 **Timeskip**

The group were now in the town where the mission was made and were walking towards the home on who made the mission. Lucy was excited since this was her first mission while Shiro was looking around the town seeing the sights. Natsu was looking around a place to eat. The group then found the mansion where the request has been made and knocked the front gates.

"Hello we're wizards from Fairy Tail on the job you guys made." Shiro said as the gates opened and got in and were introduced by an elderly women.

"Hello come in my husband will be with you four in a moment." The lady said as they left them in a living room. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were sitting in a sofa while Shiro was up looking around the room seeing some of the items.

The doors opened and in came a man but shiro saw that for a moment he looked a bit uneasy that Shiro was looking around the room. He then sat down and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Kaby Melon nice to meet you." Kaby said as he began to talk about the mission.

"The mission that I asks is pretty easy duke everlue has a book called "Daybreak" I want you three to burn it to the ground." Kaby said.

"Wow all that for two hundred thousand jewels might as well just burn the whole place to the ground." Natsu said as Kaby looked surprised.

"You didn't hear the update the payment is now two million actually." Kaby said as the Natsu, Happy and Lucy were in shock.

 **Slam**

The group saw Shiro with a closed look as he now stared at the man.

"Is that so then is it alright if we can see the money upfront." Shiro said.

"Shiro we can't do that." Lucy said.

"Calm down I only want to see the money not pay up front cause the next thing you know we could be doing this all for nothing." Shiro told Lucy to calm down.

Kaby looked uneasy as he began to play with his fingers. Shiro saw it then glared at him.

"You don't have that amount don't you this isn't even your house am I right." Shiro said as Kaby stood up.

"How did you know that?" Kaby said as Shiro looked at him.

"Because you just said it upfront." Shiro said as the group gasped.

"That and while I looked around the place I saw that there wasn't really any items in here and what looked to be a picture frames were put down because you can see the dust from the free space." Shiro said as Kaby looked down as he sat down.

"So that ended up with two options one this is someone else's house that they let you take care of or you are just don't have it the money and used all of it just for a guild to accept it no questions asked." Shiro said.

" _He did all that while just looking around how is that possible."_ Lucy thought as Kaby looked to the group.

"I am sorry it's just that, that book must be destroyed at all cost please I beg you." Kaby said.

"Natsu what do you think we should do then." Lucy asked as Natsu then stood up and smiled.

"Don't worry old man we'll still do it either way because we in Fairy Tail always get the job done pay or no pay." Natsu said as the group left the mansion to do it.

 **Time skip**

The group were at Everlue's mansion and were hiding behind some bushes. Lucy went somewhere to change into her maid outfit while Natsu and Shiro were looking at the mansion.

"That is one huge mansion." Shiro said as he saw the gate to the inside.

"Aye which would be not easy to find that book." Happy said as Lucy came towards them and Shiro began to turn around to hide his blush. She was wearing a normal maid outfit with her hair in pigtails while her bangs are in the front.

"Well then are you ready to go Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Better now than I'll ever be." Lucy said as she went towards the gate and began talking about the position of the maid that caused the ground to shake. And what shiro saw made him turn around and cover his eyes at the result. Out of the hole was a man wearing a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. He also sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head.

Behind him was an extremely tall male with a overweight with and brutish face and two pony tails. Shiro saw this looked away. Everlue took a good look at her and then told her to go away.

" _WHAT!"_ Shiro and Lucy thought as they looked at him as if he was crazy. Then behind him were the most scary ridiculous looking maids Shiro ever saw and began to talk about that they must look like them.

"I'm about to go in there and might as well kill this guy." Shiro said as he was close to drawing Zabimaru.

" _ **Calm down Shiro besides we will soon get your hands on him just wait."**_ Saru said before Hebi screamed out loud.

" _ **Hell no let's get our hands on him I want to strangle him so hard that we will be doing the world a favor."**_ Hebi said before Lucy came back __to the group.

"That's just messed up." Shiro said looking shock on how can someone call Lucy ugly. Lucy was over at a tree bawling her eyes.

"Come on Lucy don't believe what the geezer said you and I both know you are way more beautiful than they are." Shiro said and Lucy blushed at the comment.

"Uh thanks Shiro." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Now that plan A didn't work then we go with plan B." Shiro said

"And whats Plan B." Lucy asked as Shiro smiled.

"Here Lucy got to my right, Natsu to the left, And happy get on my head" Shiro said as they did just that.

"Now what?" Natsu said.

"Grab my arm." Shiro said as they did just that.

" **Bakudō #26. Kyokkō (Bent Light)"** Shiro said but nothing happend.

"Uhh Shiro what did you do?" Lucy asked as nothing happened from the spell.

"Remember when I told you guys to hold onto my arms?" Shiro said as the two nodded.

"Here's why." Shiro said and before anyone asked Shiro flashsteped to the other side of the gate to the entrance. He looked at both partners and saw that they were a little dizzy by the speed.

"Uhh my head." Lucy said as she used her hand to keep her mind in check. Natsu was dizzy by how fast it was but recovered just a bit.

"Now how are we going to get in?" Happy said as Shiro smirked.

"Ever heard of "Ding Dong Ditch" oh and another thing from here on out stay quiet." Shiro said as he knocked at the door then moved away for someone to open the door wide as they quickly went inside to a nearby wall.

The group stayed quiet as they saw a maid close the door and looked straight at and Natsu looked scared while Shiro looked calm. The maid then left and kept on doing her chores.

"Wait how did she not see us when we are right in front of her?" Lucy said as Shiro began to explain.

"Kyokkō bends the light around us and hides us and our magic energy that basically makes us invisible to people but it can be broken by high sounds so keep quiet and lets find that book." Shiro said as quiet as possible. After that they began to look around the mansion trying to find the mansion for the book but still found nothing. They kept on walking around but Shiro stopped the group.

"What is it Shiro." Lucy asked Shiro.

"It's too quiet here." Shiro until the floor got destroyed by the maids and giant pink haired gorilla maid came out of the hole and the sound caused the illusion to shatter exposing themselves to them. The maids then got scared because of happy who found a skull and used it as a mask that caused the maids to get scared and Natsu quickly took them out. Only to get crushed by the huge maid and used his magic and pushed her down the bottom floor.

"Great come on let's find this book and leave." Shiro said as the opened one of the doors that led to a library so they group quickly got in and shiro locked the door while Natsu used the furniture to not let them in.

"Okay now let's go find this book." Shiro said as they began to look for the book on the shelves.

"Any luck?" Lucy said.

"Nope." Shiro said as he kept on looking.

"Found it." Natsu said as he raised the book.

"Aye now let's take it." Happy said befor Lucy took a good look at it and quickly grabbed it saying that it belonged to a famous author and wouldn't want to burn it.

"So you came here to steal my Daybreak from me." Everlue said as he came up from the ground.

" _This guy really is a mole in the ground."_ Shiro said as he pulled Nevan from his back.

"I will not let you escape with that book in hand come forth vanish brothers." Everlue said as a the shelves open and in came two figures with one of them with a big pan. Then the door crashed and the huge maid came in behind them.

"Natsu, Shiro I need you guys to hold them off I think this book holds something." Lucy said as Natsu and Shiro nodded as Lucy was about until the huge maid went in front of her and was about to crush her but Shiro quickly went to block the attack and caused them to go outside leaving Lucy and Natsu inside the house.

"Happy go and help Lucy." Natsu told Happy.

"Are you sure Natsu." Happy said as Natsu cracked his knuckles staring at the two brothers.

"Naw I got this." Natsu said as he went towards the brothers and began to fight them.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro and the maid were now outside in the middle of a garden the maid stare at Shiro as he pulled out Nevan as electricity began to appear.

" **I am virgo head maid of house of Everlue and you will pay for trespassing these grounds.** Virgo said as she began to charge towards him and Shiro jumped on top of her. Shiro then began to play some notes and an electric blast appeared on shocked Virgo but only a bit as he landed behind her.

"And I'm Shiro member of Fairy Tail." Shiro said as he kept on playing as more electric blasts appeared but Virgo punched the ground and caused a piece of the ground to block the attack.

" _Crap I can't use Nevan on this fight."_ Shiro thought as he put Nevan and took out Zabimaru. Shiro then put his hand on the blade as a red glow began to appear.

" **Roar Zabimaru**!" Shiro yelled out as the blade turned into a 6-part segmented blade. Shiro then made a slash that caused the blade to turn into a whip and began to slash Virgo from the distance. Then Virgo jumped up and tried to crush him but Shiro flashstep away from her and the impact caused him to jump in the air. As Virgo stood up Shiro then tied Zabimaru around her.

" **Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden!"** Shiro yelled as electric current came from Shiro fingertips and connected to the beginning of the blade and it reached to Virgo and caused a massive shock. Virgo then used her massive strength to destroy Zabimaru into pieces leaving Shiro with the handle and the first part of the blade.

"Crap." Shiro said as he began to inspect the blade and the blades are all over the place.

" **Your blade are in pieces and your instrument has no effect on me what is your next move."** Virgo said as Shiro then put his left hand in front of her.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō (Red Flame Cannon)!"** Shiro said as a red medium sized orb appeared as it turned into a red blast in front of her and caused her get a few burns and get blinded and Flashsteped a few feet away from her.

" _I can't believe I am going to have use this move on her but what can else can I do"_ Shiro thought as he remembers what Zabimaru thought him during his training.

 **Flashback**

Shiro was in his inner world training a bit before they arrived to his mission he began to train with Zabimaru.

" **Very good Shiro now to teach you our special move." Saru said as Hebi came behind her.**

" **The Higa Zekkō." Hebi said as Saru began to explain the move to Shiro.**

" **This move can only be used as a last result for this technique can cause you to stop using our shikai forms understand."** Saru said as Shiro nodded.

" **Good alright this is what you gotta do."** Saru said as she began to explain shiro the move to him

 **Flashback end**

Shiro then stabbed the blade in the ground and began to focus his spirit pressure as the blades began to move up in the sky and began to surround over her. Virgo saw this and roared and move straight at him.

" **Higa Zekkō (Baboon Fang Bite)."** Shiro said as the blades went flying towards her and caused a massive explosion and caused Virgo to disappear. Shiro pulled Zabimaru out of the ground and raised it as the blades came back together and turned back into a katana and put it back in it's sheath. Shiro then opened a portal and put Zabimaru away and took out Zangetsu and wrapped it on his back.

"Well that's the end of that." Shiro said as he ran back inside to find the team.

 **Scene change**

Lucy is on a underground sewer and began reading the book seeing if there was a secret there until Everlue appeared behind her and forced her to talk on the book.

"Come now speak up what is that book holds tell me." Everlue said before happy appeared and knocked him out of the wall. Then Everlue began to drill the walls began to attack her. Then Natsu appeared as he punched through a wall and saw Lucy with the book with Everlue in front of her.

"Hey Lucy you alright." Natsu said.

"What you were able to beat the brothers well it won't matter now." "Everlue said as he took out his key.

"Open Gate of the Maiden." Everlue said then Virgo appeared fully recovered from her previous fight.

"Did I hear my master call me." Virgo appeared.

"Yes Virgo go and get me that book." Everlue said and just before Virgo said yes.

 **Insert Precipice of defeat from bleach**

A slash appeared in front of the two groups and out came Shiro with Zangetsu at the ready. He looked around and saw Lucy and Natsu on one side with the mole and the maid.

"Aw come on I just beat her you should be knockout." Shiro said with zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Anyway Lucy did you managed to finish that book?" Shiro said as Lucy noded.

"Good then you two go back to the old man's mansion and give him that book. I'll hold the mole up you two go now." Shiro said.

"But we can't let you stay here." Lucy said but Shiro turned around a smirked at her.

"Alright let's make a bet If you win then you can have all my mission rewards for a week but if I win then when we are not in jobs we can hangout together for a bit at least." Shiro said and caused Lucy to blush a bit.

"Now go." Shiro said as he began to power up on spiritual pressure that cause Virgo to freeze.

" _This energy is this the human Aquarius mentioned."_ Virgo said before Shiro went in front of her and raised Zangetsu.

" **Getsuga Tensho"** Shiro said as the massive blue crescent blade appeared and caused Virgo to disappear and left Everlue alone their as he saw an image of a monster by the dust that was caused by him. Shiro then moved swung his blade and put it behind his shoulder as the gust of wind appeared and stop the dust from them and began to move towards him.

 **Theme End**

"No stay back what the hell are you take anything that you want." Everlue said in fear as Shiro began to walk closer to him then stopped and pointed Zangetsu to his eyes.

"Your key will be enough from my team's effort on getting that book." Shiro said as Everlue quickly gave him the key.

"Here take it anything else?" Everlue said while Shiro acted as if he was thinking on something.

"Now that you mention it." Shiro said with a smirk.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro was walking out of the Everlue mansion with three massive bags of jewels on his back while having the key of Virgo.

"So this key is rare kind of keys that are not found in stores will this day is going well." Shiro said as he put the key on his pocket and kept on walking to the mansion and saw Natsu and Lucy but Lucy had sad look on her face.

"So by the look on your faces, I take it the mission went well then you two." Shiro said getting their attention.

"No way you actually came back." Natsu said that made Shiro's eye twitch.

"Anyway look what I manage to find for the three of us from the old mole from the mansion." Shiro said as he passed them a bag each.

"What's in them?" Lucy asked.

"About a two million jewel in each bag." Shiro said as both Lucy and Natsu had jewel money eyes by the amount it were in.

"But how were you able to get all that?" Lucy kept on asking Shiro.

"Lets just say he had too much and couldn't waste it so he gave them to me instead." Shiro said as he also remembered.

"And don't forget I won that bet Lucy." Shiro said as Lucy blushed again remembering on the bet they made

"Now let's go home I am tired from all of today." Shiro said as they walked back to the guild.

 **Chapter ends**

 **Alright here is the second Chapter hope you all enjoyed it and hope you can all like,follow, and comment for any feedback that would be grateful thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Animationwrestlingfan101 here with Stigma13 with another chapter of The Fairy Tail Reaper. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC Shiro Kirigaya. Enjoy!**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
Bold-spirits talking**

The Fairy Tail Reaper Ch 3

After their first mission as a team was done they walked back to the guild and announced that they were done and the guild then celebrated. Lucy then left to her home as well did Natsu and Happy leaving Shiro back in the guildhall in a spare room. He took out his coat, Nevan, and Zangetsu and left it on a chair. He sat on the bed and took out the key of the virgo.

"So If I remember Lucy and the mole announced it like this." Shiro said as he stood up and raised the key.

"Open Gate of the Maiden Virgo!" Shiro said as a purple light appeared until he was surprised by when he saw virgo. Instead of the big maid that he fought in the mansion instead it was her in the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black undercoat and a white, frilled-trim apron. By height she was at his neck. Virgo then bowed and put her right hand to her heart.

"What is it that you require master?" Virgo said while Shiro was quiet. Shiro then rubbed his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Wait you're Virgo?" Shiro asked as Virgo nodded.

"Then why did you look huge when you were with the mole guy?" Shiro said as Virgo began to explain.

"As a Spirit I can change the form of whatever my master commands. That's why when we fought I looked different but now that you are my master I can look like my normal form." Virgo said as Shiro took in all the information.

"Alright and what days are you free for when I can summon you?" Shiro asked.

"I am available between monday to saturday in any time you wish." Virgo said and Shiro nodded.

"Well then Virgo it's been pleasure and hope we see each other again." Shiro said to Virgo as she disappeared and Shiro laid back to his bed and began to sleep.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro woke up and saw that he was in the center of the town as he stood up he saw Zangetsu and and the blue hair spirit talking about something. They saw him walking towards him while the blue haired spirit had two blades on him.

" **Shiro your next training will soon begin and this time he will be your trainer."** Zangetsu said as the spirit threw him the sword to Shiro. Shiro saw that the blade The crossguard is rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass.

"And what's the training going to be?" Shiro said before the man came and made a quick slash and Shiro blocked the blade and caused sparks. Then he made his blade into fire.

"So it's "guess your name before you kill me."eh?" Shiro said as he stop the block and began their training between the soul and the spirit as they began to clash once more.

 **Timeskip**

Shiro was behind a wall sweating and got rid of his coat since it gotten burned to a crisp and now wearing his red sleeveless hoodie by the spirit who is burning the field trying to him when he is on top of a roof he saw that the spirit looking like a demon in the flames.

Shiro then looked at his blade and then back to the spirit and an idea came into his head and flashsteped away and came on top of him.

"Hey big guy!" the big spirit looked up and saw Shiro with a crackling burst of yellow energy from his palm and began to draw an inverted yellow triangle and smaller triangles began to appear from its three points and aimed them at the spirt.

" **Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen (Triple-Flash Beak Slash)."** Shiro said as the small triangles began to fire at the spirit at pinned him to a building. Shiro then used his speed and aimed his blade at him.

" **Tenken (Heavenly Punishment)!"** Shiro said as a image of a massive hand with a blade appeared and prepared to slash the spirit in the wall and in a split second he escape as the building turned into dust Shiro saw him raise his sword in the air and saw his mouth open since he showed up.

" **Bankai"** the spirit said.

"Uh wha." Shiro said as Tenken began to increase his energy and size as well. Shiro saw something that caused him to drop his blade.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Shiro said as he saw a massive giant with a huge sword behind the spirit.

" **Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō ( Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination)."** Tenken said as he lowered his blade and it came straight at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to block that blade?" Shiro said as the blade coming towards him.

" **Getsuga Tensho"** Zangetsu said as he swung the blade and as the blade turned into it's blue light to block the attack from the giant and Tenken began to fall down to their level.

"Are you out of your mind what kind of an attack is that? And what is Bankai does all the other spirits have that too cause that is a bit unfair on my account?" Shiro said as Zangetsu began to explain.

" **Bankai is the final command or the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. With it the zanpakutō also becomes stronger and learns bankai at precisely the moment the wielder learns it. Even though bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. All the spirits here well except one other than that everyone else have bankai but first you have to learn their names first to learn bankai first. Tenken wasn't supposed to do that but now you are at least ready to master at least our bankai."** Zangetsu said as Saru and Hebi appeared next to Tenken who was scratching his head.

"Alright when do we begin?" Shiro said until he began he move.

" **The next time you come back we will begin starting with me."** Zangetsu said and Shiro woke back up to his world. Shiro yawned and got off the bed and got himself ready for the day. He closed and walked down the guild.

"Well let's do this." Shiro said as he saw his team and began their new mission and adventure.

 **Timeskip**

It has been a few weeks since his first mission and right now and a bit has changed and adjusted his life style. Within a week he used the money to buy a good house that looked like a penthouse with the exterior look looking like bricks. With the interior having a wood design. Two rooms with one being the master bedroom and the other a guest room. There is a massive space for a living room with comfortable furniture at the edge of the living room is place where he can lay Nevan there to rest. The kitchen was decent size so he can cook at a normal pace. The basement has an underground bar whenever there was company on the weekend he or his company can drink a bit. On the outside there was massive backyard for him to train with a hot spring for him to rest after a day's job and training.

Shiro is in the backyard training in meditation with Zangetsu on his lap with taking a meditative pose.

 **Scene change**

Shiro is wearing his sleeveless hoodie running around with a certain man with shades running towards him with massive different blades all around the area. The reason why is that ever since the incident with Tenken. He has been trying to learn bankai from Zangetsu and It was a massive chore.

His whole world was covered in blades of massive sides and told him that out of all these blades one of them is his true blade and will earn bankai. Whenever he grabbed a random blade it will only take a few hits until they break apart. Right now Shiro has been running and ended up in the middle of what looked like a broken down mansion.

"Alright he is not here now I can look for a what looks like one." Shiro said as he kept on looking for the real zangetsu.

"Come on where is it?" Shiro said.

" **Are you done running?"** Shiro stopped and saw Zangetsu running towards with a blade on his hand.

"Ah come on." Shiro said as he grabbed a certain blade and began to slash him but Zangetsu then stopped and smiled.

" **Congratulations Shiro you have found the real me and know you know my full name.** " Zangetsu said.

" **Now get yourself ready for your guild."** Zangetsu said as Shiro nodded and began to go leave as he finished his training with zangetsu on his bankai. Having woken up he began to stretch his body and left to his hotsprings to relax as he was done he went to his room and began to use a different outfit for today. He wore a gray shirt with a light blue tie with a black jacket and pants with black shoes also wearing black gloves with five holes on each one **(1)** giving him the look of a hitman **.** He left his room and grabbed Nevan and put it on his dimension with his zanpaktou and lock his house and left to join the guild.

"Well time to go to work." Shiro said as he walked out and began to walk towards the guild all while whistling a tune about a brew. As he walked he stopped by Lucy's house to see if she is ready for a new mission. He knocked the door and heard someone running and the door opened and Lucy came out and blushed by how Shiro was dressed.

"Oh morning Shiro." Lucy said.

"Morning you ready for today?." Shiro asked as Lucy closed the door.

"Yeah let's go." Lucy said as both continued walking side by side towards Fairy Tail so they can start another mission.

 **Scene Change**

As they entered the guild hall they saw many fights, drinking, and eating all in all having a good time. They both saw Gray and Natsu going at it again while him and Lucy took a seat at the bar stool asking for food and drinks. As Shiro began to eat their food Mirajane began to talk with Shiro.

"So have you two adjusted to your mages life in Fairy Tail?" Mira asked as Shiro finished his drink.

"It's been good so far I have gotten used to it." Shiro said as he looked around and he didn't see the small guildmaster around.

"So where's the midget." Shiro said which almost caused Lucy to laugh.

"He's on a guild meeting so he won't be back for a while." Mira said as Shiro leaned back.

"Oh really and I wrote a song for the guild and I thought he might enjoy it." Shiro said as he pulled out the sheet music and showed it to Mira as she began to read the lyrics and smiled.

"It looks nice why don't you play it right now." Mira said as everyone around heard about and try to convince him to play the song.

"Come on Shiro I bet everyone will like it." Lucy said as with that Shiro stood on small stage and pulled a seat and summoned Nevan and began to tune it as everyone began to listen to him sing.

 **Insert Snow Fairy**

" _Snow Fairy"_ -Shiro singing

" _ **Snow Fairy"**_ **-Group or together**

 _Hey Fairy  
Where you going?  
I'm trying to assemble all this light  
I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright_

 _ **(Oh Yea)**_ _  
Now do you hear the voices  
Calling out your name?  
_ _ **(Oh Yea)  
**_ _Because I lost my voice while  
Doing the same  
_ _ **(Oh Yea)**_ _  
I'll never quit until I feel your beating heart  
(_ _ **Oh Yea, Oh Yea**_ _)  
_

Everyone around the guild were surprised by how Shiro was singing and playing his instrument and everyone began to sing with him as the backup.

 _The sun and moon have joined in celebration  
Have you forgotten their affiliation?  
When you're not here to share your laughter with me  
I just can't find my inspiration_

Now it's snowing  
Keep going  
Be honest  
Keep smiling because  
We're approaching  
The clock keeps on ticking  
And it never stops  
Hey Fairy  
Where you going  
I'm trying to assemble all this light  
I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright  
(

 _ **Why? Why? Why?**_ _)  
Don't say goodbye_

While Shiro kept on playing the guitar Cana look at him as if he was the only one in the room hearing him play the guitar and sing. Mira was almost tearing up imagining if her sister was here singing along with the guild. Lucy was blushing a little since in the middle of the song Shiro took a quick glance at her and smiled at her _  
_ _  
(_ _ **Oh yeah!**_ _) My feelings rush from my heart's core,  
Seeing white flakes on the beach pour,  
Makes me wonder when the sky was even orange.  
_ _ **(Oh yeah!)**_ _And I start to remember the rainbow,  
The seven beams that we once saw,  
start to flow as snow inside my mind._

Those times you laughed brought out a strange new mystery,  
Of unknown strength summoned from deep within me.

Snowing, you're holding, your arms together and trembling but,  
I know the, deep warming, feeling would come, if you could find me,

Fairy, coming slowly, but surely, you're walking your way,  
Oh! hang in there!  
(

 _ **Why x7**_ _)  
(_ _ **Yeah x7**_ _)_

You put the best in me, like a magic spell,  
A girl like you, can enjoy laughing now.  
All it ever took from you, was that single perfect smile.  
So you're my,  
Lone fairy!

Outside of the guildhall a girl with scarlet red hair in armor was walking towards the guild and stop for a brief second as she heard the verse and kept on walking wondering who was the one singing that song in the guild. And as she kept on listening to it she begun to hum along with the song.

 _It's snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're  
approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating but,  
Fairy, where are you going?  
I'm holding, all the light to your way  
And to a brand new day-  
It's snowing, keep going, be honest and smile, cuz all I know,  
With just the light,  
You've given me the will to fight!_

Snowing... Fairy...

Whoa I'll clear the way until I see you,  
Racing to your side, and then I'll cry,

Snow Fairy!  
Don't say goodbye!

 **Theme End**

Shiro played the last few notes as he stopped and looked at the guild as there was a moment of silence until it was bombarded by massive cheers and they began to continue what they were doing.

 **Slam!**

The doors were slammed opened and everyone stood still as everyone began to look at the door and saw what to them is their worst nightmare.

It was a girl that looked looked between eighteen or nineteen years of age with long red hair and brown eyes wearing a set of a armour that shows the guild symbol with metal gloves and a blue skirt with black boots. And on top of her she was carrying a massive horn.

"I have returned is the guild master here?" she said before everyone went into a state of panic.

"Crap everyone run she's here." A guild member said before the girl gave everyone a cold glare and began to rant on everyone in the guild. Shiro walked down the stage and went towards Mira.

"So who's the girl with the red hair?" Shiro said to Mira.

"That's Erza the strongest female of the guild and is the most responsible one of the guild." Mira said before Erza began to speak with everyone.

"Now when I was on the road I heard a few things and one of them is that we have two new members and that one of them is a swordsman that also uses strange magic am I right?" Erza said and everyone nodded.

"Is she a control freak or what?" Shiro whispered to mira.

"Only when the master is not here." Mira said while Erza was looking for someone.

"Is Natsu and Gray here?" and within a blink of an eye Natsu was inside and saw Shiro there not noticing Erza there.

"Hey Shiro fight me!" Natsu said as he ran towards him with two fists of fire and before Erza could get him he was in front of Shiro ready to punch him in the face until Shiro put his palm in front of Natsu.

" **Bakudō #8. Seki (Repulsion)"** Shiro said as a orb of light blue energy appeared in front of his palm and pushed Natsu to another wall. Shiro then began to walk towards him switching Nevan for Zangetsu to appear on his shoulder.

"Now are you going to stop or am I going to have to fight till you're afraid of me? Shiro said.

"So you're the newest member the one I heard about with a sword on his back." Erza asked as Shiro turned around and nodded.

"Yeah." Shiro said as Gray also appeared behind Erza.

"Oh there you are Gray wake Natsu up would you I need you two help on something." Erza said as everyone in the guild were surprised since she never needed help on a mission. She then looked at Shiro as well.

"I can also use your help as well with your spells they can come in handy as well with the blade." Erza as Shiro nodded.

"Sure and the names' Shiro incase pinky incase you didn't hear him blab it out loud." Shiro said as Erza nodded shocking the guild even more.

"Very well we will see each other at train station in the morning then." Erza said before everything went back to normal.

 **Timeskip**

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy were already at the train station. But the two mages were arguing with each other while waiting for Shiro and Erza. Lucy decided to join in, in case the two began to fight when Erza is not with them. Though both of them stopped when the two felt like they were being crushed by a massive pressure directed only at the two since everyone was looking fine.

"We haven't begun this mission and you two are already at each other's throats now calm down." Lucy saw that it was Shiro still wearing the suit from yesterday but with no bags with him only the suit. They soon waited for a while until they heard Erza's voice.

"Sorry I'm late were you all waiting long." They saw Erza walking towards but behind her was a massive cart full of luggage.

"Whoa what's with all the luggage?" Shiro asked as she said it was for personal reasons and then say Lucy with Shiro.

"Oh hello I believe we didn't see you there you were at the guildhall right?" Erza asked Lucy who nodded and explain why she was there.

"Oh so you're the other new recruit I heard that you use magic as well." Erza said as Lucy also nodded.

"Also one more thing Shiro." Erza asked as Shiro looked at her.

"Yes what is it?" Shiro asked Erza.

"After this mission is over I would like to ask for spar between you and me to see how good you are with the sword." Erza said.

"Fine by me I only had a few missions that I used my swords so I have enough experience in a fight." Shiro said as everyone soon went on board.

 **Scene Change**

Soon the group of mages were at the train heading towards their destination. Everyone was in their own seats staring at the view, well all except one. Natsu due to having dragon slaying magic caused him to have motion sickness whenever he is near anything transportable is basically dangerous to him. Next to him was Happy who was eating a fish and Erza while Shiro,Gray, and Shiro were on the other side.

"So care to explain what is this mission?" Shiro asked as she began to explain but Natsu began to groan and Shiro went towards him.

"Hey Natsu." Shiro said as Natsu looked up and saw Shiro's hand in front of him.

" **Bakudō # 10. Inemuri (Forced Slumber)"** Shiro said as Natsu's pupils began to dilate several times until he ended up falling asleep.

"Incredible is this the kind of magic I heard about?" Erza asked Shiro.

"Yeah sure in a sense." Shiro said and Erza began to explain the mission.

"I heard that the dark guild called Eisenwald are planning something with an item called Lullaby." Erza said.

"Dark guild?" Shiro asked.

"Dark guilds are guilds that are not officially recognized by the magic council; therefore, they are treated as criminal organizations." Erza said as Shiro nodded understanding and she continued.

"On the way back from my job I stop at a pub and heard a group talking about Lullaby." Erza said.

"So the reason why we are here is to get rid of Eisenwald before they use this lullaby on civilians." Gray said as Erza nodded.

"That is why I need your help on this for we will get rid of the guild before it happens." Erza said as they ended the conversation and kept on talking on other things.

"So Erza what magic do you use?" Lucy asked as everyone was having lunch.

"Her magic is really pretty it makes people bleed." Happy said while eating a fish.

"Well to be honest Gray's magic is much beautiful than mine." Erza said.

"Like this." Gray said as he used his hand and palm and used ice to make the guild symbol out of ice.

"I specialise on Ice magic." Gray said.

"Is that why you and Natsu but heads because you two use opposite elemental magic." Lucy asked Gray.

"And what magic do you use then Erza?" Shiro asked as she looked at Shiro.

"I use Requip magic with it I can change any weapon and outfit at ease." Erza said.

"So you and Shiro and have the same type of magic then since Shiro uses more than one blade in the missions we go." Lucy said as Erza became interested.

"Oh is that so well then is it alright if I can see your what blades you use?" Erza asked Shiro nodded as he activated his portal and took out the only ones that could fit in the room.

"Sure this one is Zabimaru and this one is Tenken." Shiro said as he showed her Zabimaru in it's red sheath and Tenken on its orange sheath. As Erza took Zabimaru out of it's sheath sheath and began to inspect the blade. As Erza began to inspect the blade she felt something strange coming from it but she didn't know what while Lucy on the other hand.

" _What the who are these two."_ Lucy thought as she saw two figures arguing to each other on something.

" **Calm down Hebi."** Saru said as she was grabbing Hebi by an armlock while the snake boy was trying to get his hands on the red head.

" **Let me go Saru I saw that look on her face she's doubting us let me at her I'll show her."** Heibi said as Saru lost her grip and went at her that was until Erza closed the sheath and gave it back to Shiro as the spirits disappeared. Erza then grabbed Tenken. As Erza pulled the blade Lucy saw a huge beast roaring with fire coming out of his mouth.

" _What is up with those swords that Shiro has I haven't seen them before."_ Lucy thought until that spirit also disappeared and Erza gave him the blades back to Shiro.

"These blades look like they have been well taken care of." Erza said.

"Thanks." Shiro said as they continued eating their meal until they reached their destination.

 **Timeskip**

They train stopped at their destination and left the train as they kept on walking until Shiro realized something.

"Crap we forgot Natsu." Shiro said as the group began to look for him and then they realize it.

"THE TRAIN!" The group said as they ran back to the train but saw it disappear on the distance.

"We were enjoying our time in the trip that we forgot about him. I am such fool please hit me for my mistake." Erza said as she lowered her head and Shiro shaked his head.

"Calm down I will catch up to Natsu you guys plan something out." Shiro said as he used his Flashstep to move towards the train Natsu was in.

"That speed it's so fast." Erza amazed by shiro's speed and began to plan on how they catch up.

 **Scene Change**

Natsu was not in a good position at the moment. For when he woke up he got ambushed by a member of Eisenwald and as he tried to fight but couldn't because of the train was still moving and was attacked by his magic and before the member could keep on his attack.

 **Slash**

Shiro showed up in front of Natsu with Zabimaru and prepared to slash at the guy in front of him and made him jump back.

"Shiro!" Natsu said as Shiro pushed Natsu at a seat.

"Give it a second." Shiro said before the train then stopped while Shiro jumped so he wouldn't fall down and the member was on his feet. Shiro then saw a flute with a skull on top of it and Shiro quickly grabbed it.

"You saw it." the dark mage said.

"Natsu." Shiro said as Natsu came behind with his fire fists and made an attack and the mage was able to block it with his shadows causing massive damage on the car they were in.

Then the train began to move and Natsu then began to move and Natsu began to feel sick.

"Natsu." The two heard Lucy shout his name and saw the group driving a vehicle with Erza on the wheel. Shiro then grabbed Natsu and threw him out the window. Shiro then

Placed his palms on the ground.

" **Bakudō #21. Sekienton (Red Smoke Escape)"** A burst of red smoke appeared and then he jumped and landed on the ground as the train kept on moving.

"Hey are you alright?" Lucy asked shiro as he landed on the ground.

"Never better." Shiro said as they stopped the car.

"Why did you leave me behind!" Natsu said.

"Hey at least we came to bail you out." Shiro said.

"I apologize Natsu." Erza said giving Natsu a side hug on her armor.

"While I was on the train I heard that the member Shiro and I fought was a member of Eisenwald." Natsu said until Erza slapped him on the face.

"Hurry we must catch on and get them before they get their hands on lullaby." Erza said as she got on the mobile.

"Don't worry when the train stopped he dropped it and I was able to take it from him." Shiro said as he took out the flute and gave it to Lucy to take a good look at the flute and was shocked by it.

"That flute it's Lullaby." Lucy said as she explained that this flute is from a cursed song or a death spell if one person plays the song anyone who hears it will die.

"So this was Eisenwald's plan to use it and kill everyone within its length." Shiro said as Erza powered the mobile more.

"The we must hurry and put a stop to the guild once and for all." Erza said and everyone got on as she increased the speed and began to head towards the train station. Shiro was on her right.

 **Scene Change**

In a the town of Clover there was the guild meeting and many of the known guilds and Makarov was there making big talk on the members of the guild.

"My my your wizards are so full of life. Especially the boy with the blade I heard he is getting a lot of popularity. " A bald man wearing a dress said to Makarov as he laughed.

"Damn right I wager that he will be a wizard saint in no time." Makarov said until a messenger appeared with a image of Mira.

"Hi master just wanted to let you know that Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Shiro are on a mission to take down Eisenwald just wanted to let you know that well good luck on your meeting." Mira said as the message disappeared and Makarov looked as if his soul was taken out while all the guild masters were laughing at his misery.

 **Scene Change**

The group of five arrived at the train station and jumped off the mobile and ran towards the station. As the group ran towards the entrance they stopped as they saw bodies around the place.

"Who did all this?" Lucy asked as she covered her mouth. Shiro then went to check on one of the bodies for a pulse.

"They are knocked out but barely we got to hurry." Shiro said as they kept on running and stopped at the station shiro saw Erza getting tired and almost slow down.

" _Must be from that mobile."_ Shiro thought as he heard someone laugh as he saw someone on top. He has silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head. He wears a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, a long, worn skirt, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt and sandals. Shiro looked down and saw a massive group of people in front of them.

"Welcome Fairy Tail flies I heard that one of you has the flute on them so might as well hand it over unless you all want to die." The man said as Erza glared at him.

"Tell us what are you all planning to do to Lullaby tell us now." Erza said.

"Dozen of people are here wondering what is going on and When I find the radio station." Erigor said as Lucy realized as she had the flute with her.

"You're going to kill everyone with it aren't you." Lucy said.

"Exactly. " Erigor said as he used his wind magic and used it to make lucy drop the flute for him to get his hands on it. Then one of his goons from the train used his magic to attack Lucy as she began to cover her eyes.

 **Punch**

Natsu punched the shadows away as the group began to prepare themselves Shiro took out Zabimaru in its normal form and Erigor took a good look at him and realized who the person was.

"So you are Shiro from what I heard you don't look like much of challenge as people say." Erigor said.

"Then get your ass down here so I can show you." Shiro said as erigor laughed.

"Then why don't you join us we could use people like you." Erigor said as he felt pressure around him causing him to land on top of the train.

"Give me a reason why I should otherwise I will kill you where you stand." Shiro said as he pointed to Erigor.

" **Hadō #4. Byakurai (Pale Lightning)"** Shiro said as a burst of lightning appeared and went towards him but Erigor disappeared at the last second.

"So he got away next time it will be up front." Shiro said as Erza began to take charge.

"Natsu, Gray I need you two to take care of Erigor. Shiro and I will take care of the group." Erza said as the two left and saw the group about to surround them.

"You take the left and I take the right." Shiro asked Erza.

"Agreed let's see if what they say about you is true." Erza said as she began to use her magic a blade began to appear and began to slash them. Shiro then appeared and began to attack from the right as Lucy was watching the battle. Shiro slashed left and right then a group of mages appeared and used their magic but Shiro flash stepped out of the way and appeared beside them.

" **Hadō #1. Shō (Thrust)"** Shiro said as he used his energy to push them to the train knocking them out. Lucy then summoned Cancer and took care of a group of mages on her own. Erza complemented her but then took it away as she insulted her spirit.

Erza then began to change into her heaven's wheel armor and used her blades to get rid of the mages on her side.

"Well might as well show mine **Roar Zabimaru (Snake Tail)** " Shiro said as it turned to its shikai form and used it to get rid of the mages as it turned into a whip and began to slash them from a distance.

"How did that normal blade turn into that whip." Erza asked as she saw Zabimaru reconnect itself to Shiro.

"Well lets just say it took a lot of training for me to learn this." Shiro said as a mage came behind Erza and used Zabimaru to tie the mage behind her and threw him to a wall with the rest of the mages knocked out.

"Thanks." Erza said as she changed back into her normal armor.

"Don't mention it." Shiro said as he changed zabimaru back and sheathed it. They both saw a mage running as he left.

"Lucy go after him before he finds Erigor should be easy if he's that cowardly." Shiro said as Lucy nodded and went after him. As she left their eyesight Erza then collapsed until Shiro grabbed her and put her arm on her shoulder.

"I got you." Shiro said as she nodded her head in thanks and walked towards the outside. They kept on walking and saw a group of people in the station and quickly told everyone to leave and the people quickly ran away.

"Well now that's settled." Shiro said as a massive wind began to form around them and covered the whole station.

"The wind wall has been made now none of you can escape." Erigor said as he pushed the two at the wall Erza tried to punch but got repelled instead.

"Now I can focus on my real goal." Erigor said as he left the group.

"Come back here." Erza yelled.

"It's no use we have to find everyone and tell the group." Shiro said as they ran back to find the group. They went back to the station and found one of the mages still alive and began to interrogate him but got nothing.

"Erza, Shiro!" They looked up and saw Gray looking at them.

"What is it gray?" Shiro said as Gray yelled."

"Erigor is going to the next town where the conference is at." Shiro and Erza's eyes widen.

"Find Natsu and Lucy we go outside and plan what we can do, I have an idea." Shiro said as they went towards the wall and regroup.

 **Timeskip**

The group were on top of the tower Natsu was able to beat the man known as Kageyama and tied him up since he was able to beat him. Seeing that everyone was here Shiro began to explain his plan.

"Ok here's the plan we dig a hole so we can leave the station underground while I slash the wind wall and escape to get to Erigor you are alright with that?" Shiro asked the group.

"And how are we going to build a hole?" Erza asked as Shiro pulled out a key.

"With this **open gate of the Maiden Virgo."** Shiro said as Virgo appeared bowing down to Shiro.

"Hello master you summoned me." Virgo said as Shiro nodded.

"Wait how were you able to get a key and a gold one at that?" Lucy asked.

"When I beat Everlue he gave me virgo and since then I only summoned her if I felt like I needed company or help." Shiro asked while Virgo explain how she changed forms.

"Anyway now all of you stand back since the attack will cause a backlash for people. Virgo once I am out help them get out." Shiro said as he summoned Zangetsu. Erza looked interested in the blade since its only has a blade a with no sheath. Lucy saw a spirit behind him wearing shades with a long black coat behind him as Shiro raised his blade as it began to gather a blue light of energy.

" **Remember Shiro control your energy then it will cause a bigger attack now release it."** Zangetsu said as Shiro brought it down.

" **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)"** Shiro said as he brought it down and and the blue slash appeared and caused a gap in the wall and used flashstep to escape. Lucy then saw the spirit disappear but before he left Zangetsu took a good look at her that made her a bit afraid at the spirit and then he disappeared. Erza looked surprised by how big was the attack to cause a gap in the hole as it disappeared.

"That attack that is impressive." Erza said as they went down and Virgo began to dig a hole so they can escape through it.

" _The masters attack was strong I wonder can he be able to match the strength of the king however I wonder if the king may let me."_ Virgo thought as she blushed a bit until she continued to dig and was able to dig up and were away from the wind wall.

"Alright now let's catch up to Shiro." Erza said as she brought the magic mobile gray took the wheel and everyone got on including Virgo.

"Uh shouldn't you be going to the celestial world?" Lucy asked as Virgo shook her head.

"If the contractor has a large amount of energy then the spirit can stay longer." Virgo said as they tried to catch up to Shiro.

 **Scene change**

Shrio was catching up to Erigor with Tenken with him as he was following the tracks. He looked up and saw Erigor. Shiro then jumped up with Tenken on his hand.

"Hey asshole!" Erigor looked behind him and dodged the attack and landed on the ground.

"You how did you managed to stop the wall you should be dead." Erigor said as Shiro smirked.

"Oh it's still there I just managed to cut through but it will disappear when I kick your ass." Shiro said as he ran towards him and began to attack as Erigor blocked it with his scythe.

"Why are you defending that guild they will get rid of you when they are done using you." Erigor said as he moved away.

"That may have happened to you all but not for me they are the first group of people that accepted me and I will do what it takes to defend my home and my friends. **Hadō #31. Shakkahō (Red Flame Cannon)**. **"** Shiro said as the red orb appeared as and a medium sized blast appeared and attack straight at Erigor he used his magic to destroy it but it was enough to push him back and flew up.

"How dare you **Stormbreaker."** Erigor said as a massive tornado appeared and took Shiro on top of the tornado and sucked him in.

"Now die by the wind fairy fly!" Erigor said as he kept on watching the tornado.

 **Insert bleach ost Senna**

" **Roar Tenken (Heavenly Punishment)"** Shiro said as with a swing of his blade the gust of wind disappeared only showing him and his blade behind was an image of hand with a massive sword pointed at him. Eirgor was shocked by how shiro was able to get rid of his attack with one swing.

"How is it possible, how were you able to get destroy my-" was he could say before he was cut down by Shiro.

"You will never know." Shiro said as Erigor fell down. Shiro sheathed Tenken and saw that the group caught up to him and were amazed as they saw Shiro on top while Erigor was on the ground with a massive injury with a slash from a sword.

"Shiro was that injury made by you?" Erza asked as everyone looked at him.

"Yes but could you blame me?" Shiro asked her as she nodded.

 **Theme Over**

"No way he managed to hit Erigor." Kageyama said as he saw the flute then he used his magic to distract the group and drove off with the flute.

"What how did he why didn't you all knock him out before he ran away?" Shiro said as he asked the group who stared at the ground.

"It's our fault my bad." Erza said as they began to run off going to the meeting hall.

"Shiro use your speed to catch up to him hurry before he uses lullaby." Erza said as they kept on running. "Fine I see you there." Shiro said as he left to catch up to the mage.

 **Timeskip**

It was night and Shiro was running around trying to find the building for the meeting. Shiro then saw the group and were on a hill he quickly went with them and used flash step and Virgo only noticed him.

"Welcome back master." Virgo said making the group scared from Shiro showing up.

"Shiro where were you I thought you were supposed to save the guildmasters." Erza said as Shiro responded.

"Do I look like I know where the hell the building is?" Shiro asked as he saw Makarov and Kageyama with the flute on hand.

"We have to stop him." Gray said until a voice came behind them and shushed them and were surprised as they saw Rob behind them and told them to be quiet. They soon saw Makarov lecturing Kageyama on how nothing will change even if you use the flute there will be more mages who will put a do even more things with a guild and allies. With that Kageyama dropped the flute and everyone came running towards them and congratulating the guild master.

" **I have grown tired of this antics."** The flute said as it turned into a massive demon and looked down on them.

" **I shall feast on your souls."** the demon said to the guild of mages.

"So this is Lullaby demon form eh well now." Shiro said as he pulled out Zangetsu

"Yes it is its true form by using living magic a forbidden black magic." Another guild master said.

 **Inset Bleach Treachery OST**

" **Now which one of you shall go first."** Lullaby said as everyone got ready. Erza was about to say something but Shiro walked in front with Zangetsu in his hand.

"Shiro get back here we need to take everyone out of here!" Erza said before everyone felt a massive pressure coming from Shiro as he looked at the demon.

"Don't worry I got this and consider this as a sneak peak on our spar." Shiro said as he put his hands on his blade as a white energy began to surround him.

" **BANKAI!"** Shiro said as the white energy turned into black and red energy and began to cover him until it disappeared and saw that shiro had a different outfit. First he wore a black coat with black gloves, boots, trousers with bracelets with small beads on his right wrist, and both of his pauldrons have a dark blue cloth and has a white sash. His belt is ornate and decorated with beads **(2)**. His blade went from a massive blade to the size of normal blade. The blade is black and much longer and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. The tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. In the end it has a chain at the end of the base of the sword's hilt **(3)**.

" **Tensa Zangetsu (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)"** Shiro said as he quickly Flashstepped on top of the demon and Shiro raised his blade as a black and red blasts appeared from the tip of the blade and a he swung it on the demon's face.

" **Getsuga Tensho!"** Shiro yelled as he slashed and caused a blast and caused the demon to fall down. The guild masters and the team of fairy tail had many reactions.

The guild masters were all in shock due to how he was able bring down the demon with one slash. Natsu was all excited for when thinking that when they fight it will be a fun one. Erza was interested by how Shiro was able to bring Lullaby down with one swing. Shiro quickly went to aim his blade towards its neck.

" **How dare you, You will pay for this."** Lullaby said as Shiro began to fully power Zangetsu.

"Now disappear from this world and never come back **Getsuga Tenshō**!" Shiro yelled as he slashed it's neck and it caused the demon to disappear and turned back to its flute and began to burn itself. Shiro then turn itself back into his normal form and saw everyone looking at him in shock.

 **Theme Over**

"What." Shiro said as everyone began to cheer for him.

"That was amazing Shiro now I want to fight you now." Natsu said.

"Yes master that was incredible not even the celestial spirits can do that kind of attack." Virgo said as everyone then stopped cheering as they saw the result of the attack.

"YOU OVERDID IT!" the guild masters said as they saw nothing remained from the but a massive hole. Makarov began to cry and soon they run off trying not to get caught by them as they ran back to the guild as Shiro laughed as they ran away.

 **Timeskip**

It was morning Shiro's home and it has been a week since the Lullaby fiasco and Shiro is sleeping in his bed that is until the sunlight hit his face and woke up and took a shower as he tried to wake up for the day. He got out of the shower and began to change into a new outfit. His new outfit is a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Omega, the last letter in the Greek alphabet **(4)**.

As he stepped out of his room Virgo appeared and she had a small blush by how Shiro looked.

"Good morning master are you ready for today?" Virgo said as Shiro smiled.

"Good morning Virgo and yes today will just be simple," Shiro said as he looked at the date on his calendar.

" _So today is my birthday I believe 19 now."_ Shiro thought as he ate breakfast as he finished he began walking to the guild. As he arrived everyone was doing their usual thing but didn't see Natsu, Lucy, or Erza there. He said good morning to everyone and looked at the quest board to see something simple to do today he found a simple one not far from the guild just a simple get rid of a simple dark guild not so hard so he took that one and showed it to the master and left. After he left the guild Natsu, Lucy, or Erza entered and didn't saw Shiro there.

"Oh hey you guys Shiro left a while a go on a mission and won't be back for a while." Mira said as they took a seat.

"Well do you know where he went?" Erza asked Mira answered her.

"It's not that far from here it's in a small village." Mira answered as Natsu thought of an idea.

"Happy lets go and see what Shiro is up to." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye Aye." Happy said as they quickly ran off to find Shiro. Meanwhile Shiro was in the train station waiting for his to go on the mission. Behind him was Natsu and Happy looking at him as they saw the train arrive and Shiro got in while they got in forgetting that one has a sickness to moving objects.

 **Scene Change**

The train stopped as Shiro got out and walked out heading towards the mayor's building so he can get on with the mission and return home. He headed there so he can accept the quest and see where the guild is at. Shiro was given the information and was walking around until he stopped in the middle of town and was twitching his eye as he saw the building of the dark guild. The reason why he was twitching is because on the roof in big red colors was the word " _Dark Guild HQ"_.

" _What a joke."_ Shiro thought as he summoned Nevan and began to play some notes that caused a massive thunder strike and caused the guild hall to be destroyed to the ground.

"Hey what's going on what happen to our hall?" A member said who began to get out of the rumble and saw a man with a guitar that began to play random notes as electricity began to form and made a loud noise. Then different thunder strikes came and shocked each and every guild member were shocked and went unconscious. He walked closer and looked around grabbed the master and dragged him to the knights so they could lock them up. After that he got paid and began to leave the building.

"Now that this mission is done I can now go back and see what I what I can do for my birthday." Shiro said as he walked back to the station not knowing a blue cat was flying away back to the a certain mage. As he walked back and sat down he stared at the window and saw a rainbow which gave him a thought.

"Hmm a rainbow in this crazy world that gives me an idea." Shiro said as he began to write some notes and play Nevan.

 **Scene Change**

The train arrived back at the town and shiro stepped off the train and began to walk towards the guild.

"Hey Shiro!" Shiro heard someone say and saw Lucy and Erza there as he walked towards them.

"Hey you two what are you doing here." Shiro asked them.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to walk around town wanna come?" Lucy asked him and he nodded.

"Sure" Shiro asked as they began to walk around and make small talk about the simple things as how they would normally spend their day. They stop at a shop and went to pick what they were going to eat. Then they stop at a park for a picnic near a river and resumed their conversation.

"I'm just saying strawberry sundaes are better than cake at least in my opinion." Shiro said as Shiro and Erza began arguing their meals.

"Can't we just enjoy this time in the park and not argue." Lucy asked as she was trying to stop the fight.

"Have you even tried these I bet they're better than that cake you have." Shiro said to Erza.

"Then why don't you try my cake and I try this sundae of yours deal." Erza said.

"Fine but you'll see this is better than the cake." Shiro said as they gave each other the sweet dish. Shiro tired Erza's cake while she tried his sundae. Shiro went to try her cake and she went to try his sundae. Shiro thought it tasted fine and a bit sweet since there was strawberry in the cake and was about to give it back to that is. Shiro went wide eyed as he saw Erza finish the whole sundae without letting him even take a bite out of it.

"Wha oh come on at least you liked it better than cake." Shiro said as Erza looked away not admitting that it tasted better than her cake.

"You now know that this better than that cake just admit it." Shiro said with a smile on his face. Lucy saw this and began to laugh as well and continued eating their lunch. Shiro then summoned Nevan and Lucy noticed this and smiled.

"Wrote another song Shiro?" Lucy asked as Shiro as Erza became curious with what she said.

"So you are also a musician as well?" Erza asked as Shiro nodded as he began to pull some notes.

"Yeah before you arrived to the guild Shiro played a song for the whole guild, everyone liked it as they even sang along." Lucy said as Erza then realized it.

"Wait so it was you I was able to hear the song on the way there it was very beautiful." Erza said as Shiro stop.

"So you like the song well then I think you two might like this one." Shiro said as he resumed playing.

 **Insert One Piece Crazy Rainbow Star**

 _Sailing on the cobalt blue the clouds are floating above the sea._

Hanging out just me and you our time is now and soon you'll see.

Smile with all your heart as you go pass the problems that awaits you keep your hopes alive never look down upon yourself just cast the magic spell you will get through.

crazy crazy rainbow star twinkle twinkle rainbow star. our fast pace premonition just like the colors from all rainbow beams.

Lucy didn't know what to feel since it felt very relatable to her and how she wanted to follow her dreams. Shiro saw this but played a bit more to get her to feel more happy.

 _crazy crazy rainbow star come with me and you'll go far, were just fallen angels shooting arrows onto our hopeful dreams_

(Darling darling)

(Crazy crazy rainbow star I want crazy rainbow star)

crazy crazy rainbow star twinkle twinkle rainbow star. then the cobalt blue seven colors will come to our surprise. crazy crazy rainbow star twinkle twinkle rainbow star abandon all worries your troubles shows you the mirror of your eyes.

Let me comfort you my love, I'll hold you tight within my glove, sure were fallen angels just singing our hearts all out from up above.

Erza blushed a bit as she heard that part as she remembered all the times no one was there for her but as she heard Shiro's voice playing the guitar.

Darling darling

(Crazy crazy rainbow star I want crazy rainbow star) x2

 **Theme Over**

Shiro then stopped and smiled at them.

"So what do you two think?" Shiro asked the two.

"That sounds amazing Shiro how long did it took you to write that song?" Erza asked Shiro.

"On the way back from my job I saw a rainbow and since I am in one of the craziest guilds so makes sense." Shiro said as the finished up and walked up back to the guild as it began to sunset. They soon walked towards the guild hall and heard nothing but the lights were on.

"Hey that's strange that guild should be more lively in this hour." Shiro said until his eyes were covered by Lucy and Erza and were walking towards the door.

"Hey what's going on hey." Shiro said until they went in and uncovered his eyes.

"SURPRISE!" The whole guild said as Shiro saw everyone congratulating him and saw Mira with a cake with a few candles with "Happy Birthday" was on top of it. Shiro saw this and was shocked by it.

"Happy birthday Shiro now blow out the candles before it melts." Mira said as Shiro began to blow the candles and everyone began to celebrate and drink.

"How did you guys know that today is my birthday?" Shiro asked everyone then Happy appeared.

"I followed you from your mission and heard that it was your birthday." Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

"Then we basically wanted to make a surprise party for you and we thought we could spend the day with you." Lucy said to Shiro as he looked at them all.

"Well thanks you guys I don't remember the last time I had a party with friends." Shiro said until Natsu put his arm over his.

"Come on man this is a party right let's celebrate!" Natsu said and everyone began to party harder. Shiro was sitting at the bar stools and began to eat the cake while drinking. Cana was sitting next to him with a glass of wine in hand.

"Say Shiro how good are you with drinking?" Cana asked as Shiro finished his drink.

"Um I say pretty good but not like you." Shiro said as Cana began to laugh.

"Oh really then why don't we test that." Cana said as he dragged him by the arm to a table nearby.

"How about a drinking game last one standing wins deal." Cana said as the guild began to gather the beer and surround the two mages.

"Fine by me." Shiro said as he poured the first mugs for the two and raised them.

 **Insert The good the bad and the ugly theme**

"First one to fall loses ready?" A member said as the two looked at each other eye to eye with each one having a mug on their hands. Everyone was watching and were placing bets on who was going to win.

"And go!" The mage said as the drinking game began and it was going to be a long game to remember as the two finished their mug.

 **Theme Over**

 **Chapter Over**

 **Okay that's another chapter done thank you all for reading and the comments that's so helpful for us and with this story. Please Like,Follow,and give us feedback/review on it that will be so grateful and until nextime Animationwrestlingfan101 and Stigma13 signing off.**

 **AN (1) Sanji Outfit during the Punk Hazard Arc**

 **(2) Sephiroth outfit from Dissidia**

 **(3) Tensa zangetsu the one ichigo fought Ginjo**

 **(4) Rwby Adam Taurus outfit Volume 1-3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter of the Fairy Tail Reaper hope you all enjoy this since a lot has happened since this last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC. Fairy Tail and Bleach are owned by their own respective owners.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **The Fairy Tail Reaper Ch 4**

"*groan* what happen...where am I?" Cana said as she woke up and saw that she wasn't in her house or in the guild rooms. She looked that she has her clothes but instead of her bikini top she also had a orange shirt. She smelled something good out of her room as she then out on her sandals and left the room and went to where the smell was coming from as she was walking around the house as she heard smooth music around the house.

 **Insert Cry Me A River from Julie London**

She walked around and heard something sizzling as she saw Shiro in the kitchen cooking something up as he wears his normal outfit without his long coat only a black shirt with black pants and boots as he looked back and smiled at her.

"Well morning take a seat food is getting ready." Shiro told her as he pointed to the table as Cana took a seat.

"Wait how am I here? I remember the party and we had that drinking game we had but after that I can't remember?" Cana told him as she tried to remember more of what happened as Shiro gave her breakfast as he sat down and began to have breakfast.

"Alright here's what happened…" Shiro then began to tell Cana what happened at the party.

 **Theme over**

 **Flashback start**

It was Shiro's party as he and Cana were about to start their drinking contest as the two then began to quickly drink as the people began to see them going at it as they took a cup after cup of many types of drinks causing everyone to have sweat drops as they saw that they were halfway done with the drinks.

"Man the kid is good with his drinks." Wakaba saw on Shiro's side of empty cups of beer.

"No kidding he must have drank before if he can take this much." Macao said as they then saw the two began to wobble as Cana had her cup.

"Ready to lose newbie I'm surprised you made it this far since I thought you never drank before." Cana drunkfully slurred as she drank another cup.

"You'll be surprised back in my home I managed to get some back home and drank them myself so I got a bit of experience when it comes with drinks." Shiro said as he drank another cup.

"You can try to-." and that was all Cana said as She then fell down with her drink in hand as Shiro won the drinking game shocking everyone.

"What no way he won?" Gray said shocked that Cana lost.

"She must have drank a lot before she challenged Shiro in the drinking game." Mira guessed as Shiro went to check on Cana and saw that she was out cold.

"Looks like she's out cold." as he checked on Cana he then picked her up and put her arm on his shoulder as he walked her out of the guild until he realized she doesn't know where she lives.

 **Flashback Over**

"So after that I decided to bring you to the one place I know that is safe and that is my place and here you are now." Shiro finished explaining to Cana as they were done eating breakfast.

"Wow then sorry about that wasn't that much of a help huh." Cana apologized while shaking her head with a smile as Shiro shook his head.

"No don't worry now let's finish things up so we can get going." as Shiro said that they finish their breakfast and began to head to the guild hall together. As they were walking to the guild Cana took his arm and put it in front of her busty chest as everyone looked at the two as they entered the guild hall they saw Natsu running at him as his hands were on fire.

"Shiro fight me." Natsu bugging Shiro for a fight once more as Shiro raised his on hand and put it in position.

" **Bakudō #1 Sai."** Shiro announced as Natsu then fell to the ground in a bind unable to move again.

"Oh come on this again?!" Natsu cried out as Happy walked towards him with a fish in his mouth.

"Aye and you make it look so easy." Happy told him as he sat down on his head. Cana and everyone else laughed as Cana then pecked him on the cheek as she made a few the girls glare at her.

"Thanks for walking me back here hope to work with you sometime soon." Cana told him as she walked away as he walked back to Lucy to the hall.

"So how was your morning Lucy?" Shiro asked Lucy.

"Eh it was fine, the news of Eisenwald went to the papers and everyone were talking about it they even caught everyone from the guild but I heard that Erigor made it away." Lucy told Shiro as that surprised him.

"What I got rid of him how did they let the guy get escape?" Shiro asked her.

"I know right I don't believe it either by the way?" Lucy said to Shiro.

"What is it Lucy?" Shiro asked Lucy for her question.

"What was that form that all of us saw when you took down Lullaby I never saw something like that before?" Lucy asked Shiro as she remembered how Shiro went into his bankai state to take down Lullaby.

"Oh that was a its a type of magic outburst that works only for me and that there's a limited amount of time for each form by my blades. I used that on Lullaby since Erza said that with one note can kill everyone so I didn't take any chances so that was the first thing I did as it was the quickest way to deal with it also it was my first time doing it so it was a good way to control my energy." Shiro answered her question as Lucy nodded.

"I see well that did made things go faster." Lucy responded remembering how fast the demon got destroyed. The doors opened as Erza appeared and was walking into the guide hall as she sat down next to Shiro.

"Say Shiro is it alright if we can have our spar today I say that we both ready for this since it has been a while since the problem with Eisenwald is now over." Erza asked Shiro as he sighed then nodded.

"Alright let's go." Shiro got out of his seat as they went outside but were stopped by Makarov as he made his hand grow blocking the entrance.

"Oh no you don't, you can have your fight but not in town are you two insane?!" Makarov asked the two as they looked at each other then back at Makarov.

"Yes/No." Shiro and Erza said respectively as Erza looked at Shiro.

"I mean no." Shiro said as Makarov looked closely on Shiro as he raised his hand.

"Alright follow me then you all can join if you want." Makarov announced to the guild as they were far away from the town as they were miles away. As they were walking Shiro pulled out his book to see if there's anything that can help him as text appeared on the pages.

" _Erza Scarlet aka Titania aka the fairy queen known for her skill with her blade and armor. She is one the top best mages in Fairy Tail do not piss her off if you do bribe her with cake or strawberry sundaes if not then run away and pray she won't find and kill you."_

"Dumb book." Shiro annoyingly said as he then got hit in the head by the book.

" _I heard that"_ and with that the book closed as Shiro put the book in his coat as they stopped as they were in some unknown hill as there was seats for people to sit on. Makarov then went on top of a stands.

"Alright you two the rules are simple its a simple sword fight only use the skills you learn from the blade and your magic nothing more and nothing else agreed Erza?" Makarov told them as the two nodded as Erza summoned her blade.

"Yes." Erza said with a determined look on her face as Shiro pulled out Zabimaru and pulled the blade out as he then put his hand on top of the blade as a red glow appeared.

"Agreed **Roar Zabimaru!** " Shiro yelled as the turned his blade into its shikai form as the two were ready for the fight as everyone cheered as Cana was making bets for who will win.

 **Insert- Fairy Tail Dragon slayer**

Soon the two ran to each other as they began to clash their blades as the crowd were cheering seeing them move around the field and were surprised that Shiro was able to keep up with Erza as they were now clashing as the blades were causing sparks.

"Wow he even can keep with Erza." Gray was amazed as he saw Shiro extended the blade as it became a whip and was trying to land a hit at Erza as Shiro spined the blade as it was getting close to her. Shiro then twisted Zabimaru as it then wrapped Erza's hands as she couldn't move the blade.

"Incredible he stopped her hands." Lucy was amazed as she saw Shiro smiled but saw the same spirits she saw back in the Train.

" **Alright Hebi keep her like that until her sword breaks."** Saru told Hebi as Hebi growled.

" **I going break more than her swords alright."** Hebi said as he was running towards Erza with his own version of the zanpaktou as he jumped high and was about slash at her but was pulled back by Saru.

" **Saru what the hell was that for?!** " Hebi asked Saru as he saw another blade appear and began to try cut the blade whip. Erza then began have a bright light as she freed her hands as Zabimaru was on the ground as Shiro raised the whip as the pieces came back together as the light vanished and Shiro saw that she was in her heaven's wheel armor as swords were circling around her as if they were dancing and was flying on the air.

"Now dance, my swords!" Erza shouted as her swords began to spin rapidly around the her and sent them flying towards Shiro in a disc formation. Shiro quickly made wave motion as he made Zabimaru into a spinning shield as it was to block the attack as they saw Erza's blades stabbing the ground as sparks were made everytime it made contact. The attack ended and everyone saw that many swords were on the ground and pieces of zabimaru were on the ground.

"This fight's over his blade is broken he can't fight back." Wakaba predicted as Erza flew above him.

"Is that all you can do with that blade?" Erza said as everyone raised Zabimaru in the air as he looked up at her.

"Not yet I'm not." Shiro then stabbed the blade in the ground as he use his spirit energy as the pieces of the broken began to red glow began to cover the blades and were floating in midair and were aimed at her as Shiro looked at her.

 **"Higa Zekkō ("Baboon Fang Bite")"** Shiro yelled as the blades were now heading towards her as she then began to fly away but the blades were heading towards her. She tried to fly higher but the blades follow her as well.

"That's one annoying move." Lucy said.

"Yeah it seems to be a problem for Erza as well." Mirajane said as Erza summon her blades and came to her side.

"Blades come to my side!" Erza said as she used her blades to make a shield as it caused a explosion and saw that Zabimaru turned into its normal form as he saw Erza flew down as pieces of her armor disappeared as she switched into another set of armor or clothing. She now wore a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband as her hair covers her right eye. She summon two kattana's as Shiro brought out Tenken as the two then ran towards each other as they began to fight in close combat as people heard blades clashing and sparks.

"Your good for someone whos new with a blade." Erza complemented Shiro as they clashed blades as sparks began show.

"Thanks now let me show how new I really am." Shiro pushed Erza out of the way as put Zabimaru away as he then aimed jumped at her.

"Now **Roar Tenken (Heavenly Punishment)!"** Shiro made a swing and a punch motion as Erza blocked her swords as then a huge gust of wind came at her as she was pushed to the ground as she was then punched to another side of the hill as everyone saw a shadow image of a massive blade and a fist behind him.

"Awesome he pushed Erza away with just one punch and a swing." Natsu said with a smile on his face as Erza then stood up and Shiro landed on the ground as he requip Tenken to Zangetsu as he raised the blade up as it began to power it up.

"Now lets see if you can take this, **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** " Shiro shouted as the crescent moon shape blade went at Erza as Erza had her eyes widen as it made an impact as smoke covered her not letting everyone see her.

"Whoa even Erza had to take the hit." Gray said as the smoke disappeared and everyone saw Erza still standing. She managed to switch her outfit the last second as she now wears a metal suit of armor as she is now on her adamantine armor and used her arms to block the attack.

"She blocked it?" Shiro said as he then grabbed Zangetsu with both hands as he released an amount of spirit pressure as his light turned into black and red.

"Alright then how about this **BAN-"** Shiro was then stopped as everyone in the guild heard a loud clap as everyone saw a walking frog with strange robes walking towards them as many knights appeared behind them.

"What the hell, who's that?" Shiro asked himself as it was walking towards them.

"This fight is over, I have come here on behalf of the magic council." The frog said as everyone were in shock of this.

"No way." Levy said shocked about the revelation.

"Seriously?" Jet also surprised by the messenger of the council.

"Why would the council be here?" Droy also surprised by this as the frog continued to talk.

"Due to the issue with Eisenwald one member of your guild is charged with property damage and will be taken to the council to be judged." the frog announced to the group as Shiro then pointed at Natsu.

"Natsu, the frog is talking to you man!" Shiro called Natsu out with a smile at him.

"It wasn't talking to me it was talking to you." Natsu yelled out as fire came out of his mouth.

"Gray?" Shiro called out.

"Hey don't get me into this." Gray said showing that he was back in his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." Mira told him as Gray panicked looking for his clothes once again as the frog resumed talking.

"As I was saying Shiro Kirigaya your under arrest and are to be judged by the council this instant now get him." the talking frog said as knights were going at Shiro as he was then cuffed and led him to a carriage heading towards the council. Soon everyone left the area and went back to the guild in silence as everyone didn't know what to do...except for one person.

"Come on let go I'm going after him!" Natsu yelled as Elfman and Gray were getting a hold on him not letting him move.

"No Natsu you can't the moment we let you go, you will go out there and be on a rampage." Mira told him as Natsu kept on going.

"Even if we wanted to we can't go up to the magic council." Gray told him.

"So even if what Shiro did to save the lives of the guild masters and other people while ending Lullaby while doing it?" Natsu asked Gray.

"If the council says your guilty then you're guilty nothing more nothing less." Erza told the group.

"Yes but still we have caused more damage than that and they never made any calls for it." Elfman wondered as everyone agreed with him.

"Maybe this is for something else and it's bothering me?" Lucy said as she was sitting in a table. Soon Natsu was let go he quickly ran towards the doors as he was then grabbed by an extended hand of Makarov.

"Now Mira." Makarov said as Mira made a spell as Natsu turned into a small salamander and was put under a cup.

"Oh come on guys I'll stop honest this time." Natsu was pounding on the glass but was ignored.

"Mira, levy try to look for the broadcast of trial see if anything will happen there." Makarov ordered them as they began to look for where the trail will be as Lucy laid her head down at the table looking at them.

" _Shiro how you holding on?"_ Lucy thought as she was wondered what's was going on with Shiro.

 **Scene Change**

"*Achoo* oh man must be getting a cold now." Shiro said to himself as he was still in the carriage heading to the council as he looked at the window seeing that he was in another place from what it seems. Wondering who were this "Magic Council" he pulled out his book to see if it had anything good for right now.

 _"The main ruling body of the entire Magic world, the Council possesses almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort. They rule all of the legal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check, and they are responsible for the events caused by Mages, also possessing the right to punish Mages who break the law, if you ask me they are the most corrupt type of people in this place but hey what can you do also they have a deep hatred to fairy tail."_ Shiro finished reading as the carriage stopped and shiro put the book back in his pocket and got out of the carriage and was let into the building as Shiro took a long look at the building as he gave a low whistle.

"How long did it took for them to make that?" Shiro asked as they kept on walking to the building looking around the place. As they went inside Shiro was looking around the building as it was only him and the frog as their footsteps were heard from the building. They kept walking as they soon stopped as the frog bowed down as Shiro looked to who was in front of him.

It was a young man with blue hair and wears a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. His most distinctive feature is red tattoo on his right eye.

"So your Shiro Kirigaya the new member of Fairy Tail right." The person asked him as Shiro glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Shiro asked as the frog was panicking for what he said as the person chuckled.

"Not surprised since this is your first time here I'm Siegrain a member of the magic council. As you now know, you have been brought for what you and guild members did. Since this is the Fairy Tail guild we are giving a trial to we are all just images projections we didn't think it would be necessary to be here for something that's not important." Siegrain said as Shiro quickly realized what he meant.

"You son of bitch you guys are making me your scapegoat and that I'm with fairy tail it makes things easier for you guys." Shiro figured out what they were up to as Siegrain began to walk back.

"Just a warning is that don't speak out of turn and you'll be fine see you at the trial." as he turned around and disappeared as Shiro gave him the middle finger as he closed his eyes but uses his middle fingers aimed at him as the image disappears in front of him. The frog stood up and looked at Shiro as he stared at the door the image was heading to.

"You must be special for doing that to master Siegrain." The frog was astonished as the frog never saw someone do that to the blue haired member.

"You can say that." Shiro told the frog as they resumed heading to the council room as they arrived there. He looked up and saw many people sitting above him guessing that they are council and saw where he was supposed to go and walked over there.

"This is going to be good." Shiro whispered to himself as the trial began. Back to the guild they managed to find where the trial was broadcasted in and everyone began to watch.

"We will now commence this Wizard's Trial, the accused, Shiro Kirigaya will now take the stand!" the frog called out as Shiro then stood up as a member started this.

"The accused, Shiro Kirigaya. In regards to the recent incident involving Eisenwald and the Lullaby. You will answer to charges concerning the damage to parts of Oshibana Station, the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge railway, and the complete collapse of the Clover Meeting Hall." the member announced as Shiro then made a loud fake sneeze as everyone saw him.

"Oh sorry its just that I'm allergic to bullshit." Shiro said as the council gasped as they took that as offensive.

 **Back in the guild**

"SHIRO YOU IDIOT!" Makarov cried as a few members began to either panic or laugh while Erza was frowning.

"He should at least take this seriously we are being on trial." Erza saw what Shiro said to the council. Makarov then turned around and saw nothing on the counter.

"NATSU is out look for him before he gets to the council." Makarov ordered as a few guild members began to look for him.

 **Back with the trial**

"Well yeah what other way we could've get the job done. Yeah we wrecked the place but most of it was from Eisenwald so why you putting the blame on us?" Shiro asked them as they showed footage they managed to get of him in his bankai form getting rid of the demon with a few slashes from his blade.

"Yet you single handedly managed to kill a demon and not just that but also the guild meeting hall with just yourself alone. There are eleven damage charges against you and your guild since Fairy Tail has always not taken full responsibility for their actions and this crosses the line." the leader lectured him as Shiro put his head down.

"If it were up to all of us that guild should be disbanded as they have no regard to anything we have built and so-." The leader stopped as Shiro then began to laugh confusing the guild.

"Do you find this amusing to you?" A council member asked him as he then stopped as Shiro then stared at them.

 **Insert Fairy Tail slow theme**

"Fairy Tail are evil, the council is right but that is only so because you are the ones that ones that makes us look like that. Time after time you tells us that were a threat nothing but causing trouble wherever we go but what about you people. You who say what's right or wrong only for your own personal needs. Yes my guild may cause some damage from time to time but what we do in the end of the day is that we save people day in and day out. Meanwhile all you ever do is complain on how we get things done. People who never know loss will never understand what others feel. Power and greed are the ones who decide the definition of right or wrong they decide what the future will bring and how history will remember any of us or not at all. All of you may try all you want to cover this up as hard as you want but in the end people will see who's right or wrong." Shiro said as everyone stared at him while one member in the council was smiling as he heard him.

Back in the guild almost everyone were crying as some were applauding on how Shiro defended the guild.

"That...that was so touching man." Wakaba cried as he covered his face as he was crying with Macao. Erza had a small smirk on her face as well as Cana had her own while Mira and Lucy had a wide smile on their faces.

" _I wonder would you have done the same Mavis?"_ Makarov thought as he was smiling at Shiro staring at the council.

 **Theme End**

 **Scene Change**

In a guild in a different side of the town there was girl with long, straight black hair, with a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up

and wearing a white blazer and black tights. She was sharpening her sword as she was staring at Shiro and the image of him beating Lullaby.

"I think I found my new sparring partner." She said as she kept on watching the screen.

 **Scene Change**

In random part of town there was girl with azure blue hair as she was knocked out at her bed with hearts coming out of her eyes with a smile on her face as she saw Shiro staring down at the screen.

 **Scene Change**

In a fancy room there was a girl with long light green hair who was eating with her father seeing the trial as the girl was blushing a bit as he saw the look in his face.

"Father do you know who that person is?" she asked him.

"No I don't know him why's that dear?" the father asked her.

"Just wondering nothing else." she said as they kept on eating while the father reminded himself to look for the man on the screen.

 **Scene Change**

"Enough it is now time for your punishment Shiro Kirigaya for the damage you have created we sentence you to-." The council was then interrupted as the wall blew up behind them as they saw Natsu with Happy behind him.

"Shiro I've come to bail you out let's get out of here!" Natsu yelled out as he kept on destroying things left and right. Shiro then walked towards him.

"Alright Shiro let's get out of he-." Natsu was then kneed in the stomach as he then used both hands to hit him in the neck knocking him out face first on the ground.

 **Back in the guild**

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Everyone in the guild cried out as they saw that the room was trashed by the fire numbskull.

 **Back in the trial**

"Take the two away and get them out of my sight." The leader of the council announced as they took them away to a dungeon. Night arrived as the two were locked in a cell as Natsu was in magic chains from his neck to his feet as he was chained on the ground. Shiro was glaring at Natsu.

"At least we're together right?" Natsu said only for him to feel heavy as Shiro kept on staring at him.

"You know when we get back Erza is going to slaughter you, you know that." Shiro told Natsu as he began to pale. Shiro then placed his back on the wall.

"Well no matter guess it's time for us to sleep only thing we'll ever do in this place." Shiro said as they then went to sleep. He soon woke up and saw that he was on a garden in his inner world as he saw Zangetsu, Hebi, Saru, and another spirit with the white mask waiting for him.

" **That speech of yours must have made that council quiet."** Zangetsu commented on his speech as the one next to him nodded.

" **Yes this council is corrupted to its core and it's unforgivable, justice is to uphold the peace and to protect people, they take justice into their own hands not taking the responsibility of their actions."** The masked spirit said as Hebi and Saru looked at them.

" **Well either way it's our turn so move so we can get him to learn our bankai so leave."** Hebi told the spirit blades.

" **Very well but I will be the next person to train him understand." The spirit said as they disappeared leaving the three behind as Saru summoned Zabimaru as Shiro did the same thing as the pair then made wild grin.**

" **Let's get this started then shall we."** Saru then ran towards him as Shiro did the same as they clashed blades.

 **Scene Change**

"Ah, the sweet smell of freedom! Just smell it, yes! Who knew freedom was so great eh Shiro come on I bet everyone is missing us." Natsu and Shiro were walking back to the guild after everything from the trial was set and done they were let go and were allowed to walk back to the guild. While Natsu was walking there happy Shiro looked a bit tired given for what happened last night in his innerworld when he was training. They soon arrived at the guild as Natsu was about to open the door.

"I doubt it." Shiro responded as Natsu opened the door.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Natsu then walked inside only for Erza to run at Natsu as he was then punched in the face.

"NATSU your gonna get it!" Erza yelled as she kept on throwing punches at him as Shiro went inside.

"Welcome back Shiro care for something to eat or drink?" Mira asked as Shiro nodded.

"Gotta tell my boy you did us well for what you did in the trial." Makarov told him as Shiro scratched the back of head.

"Well I gotta say something they can't always put the blame on us." Shiro said to Makarov as Mira came with food and a drink.

"Well at least you made it back thats all that matters." Lucy told him as they saw Makarov yawn.

"Sir are you alright you look tired?" Mira asked as Makarov yawned once more.

"I'm fine just getting tired." Makarov said as Mira then fell to the floor asleep shocking Shiro and Lucy.

"What the she's asleep." Shiro looked as Mira fell asleep soon everyone then began to fall asleep as Natsu, gray, Erza and Lucy as well began to fall asleep while Shiro began to wobble around as he then used Zabimaru to keep himself standing and saw everyone either on the ground or on fours and saw the doors open as Shiro saw someone walking in.

He wears a dark blue cloak as his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages wearing sandals. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face as across his main body is a dark green strap that has a staff with what looked like a fin or a fan.

"Who is that?" Shiro asked as the man walked past him and Makarov.

"Mystogan you're here." Makarov said as Mystogan went to grab a piece of paper from the board.

"I shall return in a while." Mystogan said as Makarov was about to tell him something but they soon saw a piece of lighting strike down as they saw Shiro with nevan on his hands as he played a note as he shocked himself making him awake as he glared at Mystogan. Shiro then ran towards him as he made his weapon turn into a scythe as he was about to charge at him.

"Take this you cheat." Shiro was about to make an attack but was then stopped as Mystogan made a spell that made him stop in mid air. Mystogan was about to walk away but was stopped by Makarov.

"Remember to undo the sleeping magic and your other spell." He told him as Mystogan began to count down when he left the guild began to wake up as Shiro then landed with both of his feet as his scythe made an impact as that helped everyone up.

"Oh man did Mystogan did this?" Jet asked as he woke up.

"Why does he do this every time he shows up?" Levy asked the group.

"Who is this Mystogan?" Shiro asked them.

"He's considered as one the guilds strongest members wizards." Elfman told them.

"Yeah but everytime he shows up he puts us into sleep because he doesn't want us to see his face. So far only master Makarov managed to take a good look at his face." Gray told them as they then heard a noise on top of the building.

"That's not true I took a good look at his face." they looked up and saw a man with blonde hair wearing a leopard dress shirt with a black coat white fur on collar and red pants. He has a lighting scar on his right eye with headphones on his ears with a arrogant smirk on his face.

" _My jerk senses are tingling."_ Shiro thought as he saw the look on his face.

"The guy is just shy you should all respect that." Laxus told them all as Natsu then woke up.

"Laxus come fight me!" Natsu stood up ready for a fight as Laxus laughed.

"No way if you can't beat the redhead and the rookie what makes you think you have a chance on me." Laxus said with a smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Erza and Shiro yelled out as Shiro summoned Zangetsu from his back.

"I'll say it again I'm the guilds strongest wizard and none of you can't do a thing about it." Laxus announced himself as one.

"Then get done here and prove it." Natsu called him out.

"Then come to me little man." Laxus taunted back as Natsu went running at him as Makarov then extended his arm as he put him under his hand.

"You're not allowed to go up Natsu not yet at least." Makarov told him as Laxus kept the grin on his face.

"As I was saying the strongest and the most powerful wizard in this guild is not some girl with a sword or a guy with a hood hell not even a guy with a big blade on his back wanna know whos the strongest on the room is, its me." Laxus said as Shiro had enough as he then ran towards him as he used Makarov's hand as a boost as he went to slash at Laxus but was stopped. Him and one other person on the same floor as Laxus appeared and blocked his attack. He had long green hair and a red coat as he had a rapier with the symbol of the guild in the hilt as Shiro then jumped back to the guild.

"Its Freed!" Wakaba scared as he saw one member of the thunder tribe.

"Anyway get back to your place rookie cause you'll never make it here." Laxus told him as Shiro then walked back to the guild as Laxus and Freed went back to the higher floor. Everything then went back to normal as everyone resumed what they were doing.

"Say mira can I ask you something why is it that we can't go upstairs?" Lucy asked Mira as she and Shiro were the only ones in the guild left.

"The top floor is for the more advanced members of the guild their missions make these here look silly they are called S class quest jobs so dangerous that you can die from them there are only five people in the guild who are S class and three of them are Laxus,Mystogan and Erza. But don't worry about it though no one would be crazy enough to take one of those missions there." Mira explained to them as soon the time came for them to close the guild as they left and Lucy and Shiro were walking back to their homes.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro arrived back at the guild for another day of adventure as he went inside the building and felt something missing as he looked around.

"Hey where's Natsu and Lucy?" Shiro asked as he walked to where Makarov was drinking a cup of coffee as Mira was running back to him back to Makarov with a panic look on her face.

"Master Makarov something happen but one of the s-class missions are missing." Mira told him as Makarov spit his drink out.

"What who could have taken a list all of our s class mages are gone except Erza?" Makarov asked as Shiro then realized who it was.

"NATSU!" Shiro yelled knowing who was responsible.

 **Chapter end**

 **Alright guys hope you all enjoy this chapter please Like, Favorite, and Review and see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
